The Prodigy Legacy
by Lord Niralath Lothiel
Summary: When the sons of Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara and Fugaku Uchiha graduate from the academy, they are put in the same team together forming the new generation of the Nami-Nara-Uchi Trio, which was composed of Prodigies, and are now led by their Prodigy sons, Naruto Namizake, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, which are taught by none other than Itachi Uchiha.
1. Intro and Disclamer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character affiliated to it, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: This story is mine, and I will be changing it a bit, and the characters will have someone what of different personalities. Also there are no Tailed Beasts in this story, hence Minato and Kushina did not die. Uchiha Clan is also survived, and Itachi also still around. Also there is no distinction of Hyuuga branch there is just the main one.

**Scene:** Shouting

_Thought: _Italics will be thoughts that characters have. Also used in the Flashbacks.

Also notice, this is my very first FanFic, I am not sure you will like it or not but please let me know =)

Also English is not my first Language here, so I am aware that there will be a lot of Grammar Mistakes and what not, so please let me know =)


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of Mina-Nara-Uchi

**Konohagakure School**

It was the day after Graduation and the teams for the new Genin were to be announced. Among these new Genin, sat 3 kids: the first was Naruto Namikaze, who was blond, with blue eyes, wearing black pants, with a black shirt and a white coat with orange flames at the bottom of it. Behind his coat there were 2 orange swords. The second kid was Sasuke Uchiha, who had blue hair, brownish eyes and was wearing a navy blue pants together with a navy blue shirt. He was also wearing a coat, but his was black with red flames and he carried one larger sword. The last boy was Shikamaru Nara, which had black hair, blue eyes and was wearing gray pants and shirt. Like his friends, he had a coat, which was navy blue with black flames at the bottom. However, he had no visible weapon whatsoever. As the boys sat there waiting, they remembered what their parents had said to them the night before, when their families were together.

_- Beginning of Flashback -_

_As the Nara Clan, Uchiha Clan and Namikaze Clan had dinner that night together to celebrate their sons being the next legacy of the Nami-Nara-Uchi trio, they told their sons:_

_"Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, tomorrow the three of you will be put on the same team," said Minato Namikaze, who currently held the position as the Yodaime Hokage as well as the Head of Namikaze Clan._

_This puzzled their kids, due to the fact that all three were all prodigy and were at the top of their class, so they looked at each other, and Naruto said, "But father, the three of us are prodigy, with us being on the same team, we will be a bit unmatched no?"_

_As Fugaku who was the current Head of the Uchiha Clan and one of the assistants of the Hokage, nodded his head saying no and added, "True, but that was also the way with the three of us, and the reason we are doing this is so that you continue our legacy."_

_Shikaku, who was the Current Head of the Nara Clan and one of the Hokage Assistant, looked at the boys figuring out their next question and added as he pointed towards Itachi Uchiha, "Also, since the three of you are prodigies, we decided that your teacher is going to be another prodigy, whom all you know." _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Okay class settle down and sit down. I am going to announce the Teams and Captains which come by to pick you up" said Iruka as the classroom remained quiet. "Okay Team 4 lead by Gai, will include Tenten, Rock Lee and Neiji Hyuuga." As he said this, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the fan girl duo, screech inside while looking at Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke, making happy faces to them for one of them might be on their teams. The three boys noticed them looking and looked at each other noticing that they were all thinking _"Stupid Fan Girls, that's exactly why you two fail."_ Iruka continued saying the teams, "Team 3 led by Asuma Sarutobi, will include Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Shiba Inuzuka." Before finishing saying the other Teams, he noticed that Itachi had come, and knowing that Itachi was a prodigy, he jumped ahead "Okay, before I announce Team 2, I will announce Team 1 which will be led by Itachi Uchiha. This team also is called Team Prodigy and will include Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. The three are dismissed, please follow your teacher." The three stood up, and as they left they heard two people hit their head on the table and Shiba shouted, "**Sensei, that's not fair, the three of them are the top of the class and they are in the same team?**" Iruka anwered, "Please understand Class, the choice was made by the Hokage and his two personal assistants." He sighed and continued, "Team 2 led by Kurenai Yuhi, will include Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." After hearing two people banging their head on the table he concluded, "Team 2, 3 and 4 are to wait here for their teachers." Iruka then left the classroom.

**Outside of the School**

The three prodigy walked behind Itachi, who stopped and asked "So boys what we going to do?" He looked at them, "I know what you three are capable of and I am pretty sure I don't need to test you in any way."

Sasuke looked at his brother and said, "Well, we could go for a mission, but please nothing C-Rank or D-Rank." Naruto and Shikamaru nodded in accordance, making Itachi laugh. The boys looked at him confused and Itachi still laughing said, "Boys…I know….haha….will test…haha…you." Itachi continued laughing as they made their way to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower, Mission Handling office**

When the four of them arrived there, they noticed that Kurenai Yuhi with Ino, Hinata and Sakura were there grabbing a D-ranked mission for their Team. While Kurenai grabbed the mission, the two fan girls made happy faces while they saw that their idols were there. Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke stared at them, with a disappointing look while face palming themselves.

"Hokage-sama, I would like an A-rank Mission for my Team," Itachi said. Kurenai looked at him with surprise and began saying, "Itachi are…." But before she could finish, Minato added, "here you go Itachi an A-ranked mission," Kurenai and her team were even more surprised by this, "but Hokage-sama these three are only Genin…" Before she could finish Minato looked at her and interupted, "Kurenai, I see you are troubled by this, so my mission for you and you alone, is to follow these four and you will understand why I gave them an A-ranked mission." She nodded and dismissed her Team, making the two fan girls unhappy.

Before they left the office Itachi said, "Kurenai my dear, you will be ashamed a bit about what you said to my Team." He let out a smirk to mock her.

**Outside Konohagakure**

As they made their way to the mission Kurenai noticed that Itachi did not give any order to the three boys and they just made their way as if they knew what they were doing and where they were going. Before she could open her mouth and complain at Itachi, she noticed that the three boys and Itachi have stopped. She noticed a camp up ahead, which had three A-ranked Missing Ninja. While she approached Itachi, she noticed that the three boys were talking about strategy and what she heard left her impressed.

Itachi noticed this and said, "Kurenai, let them do this, do not help unless I say so understood?" She was a bit in shock but agreed.

After the boys finished talking, Kurenai noticed that Naruto took out some Kunais that had a Seal on them and threw them in strategic points. This left her puzzled making her ask, "Itachi, why is that boy throwing Kunais like that?" While noticing that Shikamaru was also preparing for battle, Itachi commented, "You will notice in a few Kurenai, just watch."

Before she knew it, Naruto had disappeared and she noticed that there were Orange Flashes in the camp. Looking closer, she saw that Namikaze Naruto was teleporting fast to the areas where he had thrown a Kunai. This made the enemy look at what was happening puzzled but before they could react they noticed that they were unable to move. In that moment, they saw a boy with a sign on his hand, and his shadow connected to theirs. Two other boys suddenly appeared and grabbed their swords and stabbed them through their hearts killing them instantly. After making sure they were dead, they signed to Shikamaru who released his Jutsu.

"So Kurenai do you understand now why I asked for A-ranked mission?" Asked Itachi, while looking at Kurenai, who couldn't believe what she had seen and thought, "_Now I understand why Itachi,the prodigy himself, is the teacher of these kid, because he understands their strengths more that anyone." _The three boys sealed each of these ninjas into a scroll to make it easy to carry and made their way back to Konoha.

**Back in Hokage Tower, Mission office**

As the boys came back with Itachi, Kurenai and her team who had rejoined them to take a mission, they noticed that Asuma and Gai were already there with their teams to grab a mission.

"Hokage-sama," said Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, who already took the scroll and unsealed the bodies of the ninja's in front of them. Asuma looked at this and started to ask, "Is that..." Kurenai grabbed his shoulders and nodded, leaving both Gai and Asuma as well as their Teams in shock that these three kids were able to take down the Dragon Trio all by themselves. Kiba was not happy about this and protested, "Hey Temes I bet iteachi killed those three for you." Kurenai quickly replied, "I wish it were true, but I saw them with my own two eyes, these three took them totally by themselves, without me or Itachi..." Before she finished Minato spoke, "Now do you understand why I gave these three an A-Ranked Mission?" He looked around before continuing, "If I gave them a B-Ran or below they would only have been bored and not even try to do anything." He looked at Team 1 and said, "Good job you are dismissed, take a three days rest." So they left the office, glaring at the other Teams, leaving them with fear in their eyes, including the three Jounin other than Itachi.

* * *

A/N: Also notice, in the Next chapter, I will Give each of them a specific name, to go with their skills, so far, only revealed a bit of Naruto skills, and a bit of Shikamaru. Next chapter you will see a bit more of what Sasuke is able to do =). Next Chapter we are also going to have a few of a Timeskip as.

A/N: Also please notice that as of 6/28/2013 at 9:45 AM, I have made a few modifications to chapter 1. I will try to get Chapter 2 here as fast as I can, but currently trying to piece it together, and Trying to figure out how the Romance in this will go. So please bare with me here. =) Also I am open to ideas on who Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke should fall for. Female who will appear in story (Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Tenten).

A/N: 6/29/2013 at 5:00. I made another revision of chapter 1 before starting to work on chapter 2. Please look forward to it =)

A/N: 7/4/2013 6:38 PM. I made major grammar Corrections =)


	3. Chapter 2: Mission at the Land of Waves

A/N: Okay here is Chapter 2, this time I made sure friends reviewed it for me before I posted. This Chapter deviates a bit from the original goal, but I had in mind that I would make one of the Girls on this team become a Medical Ninjustus. Also next chapter Haku (He will be a Girl in this story) and Temari will appear =) Please look for to it.

A/N: Also asking for the Opinion on adding Natsumi Kurama, yes Kyuubi, but it will be just a human female with Crimson red hair and Red eyes. But I not sure so please continue to read, and I hope you enjoy this =)

* * *

**Hokage Tower, Mission office three days later**

The three boys came to the office after their three days off. Itachi walked up to the table and asked, "Hokage-sama, I would like another A-Ranked Mission for my team." The Hokage looked at them, then looked at the A-Ranked Missions, and just gave them another one. Before he could dismiss them, Asuna and Gai came and spoke in unison, "Hokage-sama, we would like to go with them, to see what they are capable of" . The Hokage looked at them and said, "Very well, I shall allow this. On the condition that the two of you will not interfere." He made a pause and added, "is this understood, you two?" They nodded in agreement.

The Hokage dismissed them, and the three genin together with the Three Jounin left for their mission.

**Somewhere within the Border of the Land of Fire**

As they jumped towards the location in which their target was, Itachi said to the two other Jounin, "I fail to see why the two of you are here, rather than training your on teams." Gai looked at him and said, "well, let's just say we wanted to see what our teams were up against," as Asuma nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, they noticed that the boys had stopped and had started talking about something with each other. Asuma and Gai were left with their mouths opened, due to the depth of the strategies that these boys had. Both of them thought to themselves, "the strategies these boys are talking about are either on par with Anbu Teams, or above." Itachi looked at them and somehow figured what they were thinking and just chuckled in amusement.

After a while, the boys finished and disappeared from where they were standing. Sasuke came out in the clearing and charged at the A-Ranked Missing Ninja while doing a hand sign and said, "Katon: Fire Ball." The Ninja dodged, attacked Sasuke, only to notice that this was a Shadow Clone. The next thing he noticed, but was too late for him to dodge, was an Orange Flash behind, which kicked him back. As he flew, he threw his Kunai to where the Orange Flash was, but there was nothing there anymore. Sasuke then came charging, doing another hand sign, "Raiton: Paralazying Thunder." The Ninja tried to dodge, but it hit his arm, and he felt after a while he could not move it. He tried to attack Sasuke, who was yet another Shadow Clone. Furiously, he shouted, "**Come out you stupid gakis, I know you are out there; come challenge me like men instead of these stupid antics of yours**." After he finished, he heard laughter, to which Shikamaru added, "now if we did that, what would be the fun?" As he finished, he did his Shadow Jutsu, and the man could not move. He noticed Shikamaru in front of him and said, "What have you done to me kid?" Shikamaru shrugged and said, "Shadow Binding: Stranglement" at which point the Ninja felt his own shadow creep to his neck, and strangled the man, killing him instantly. Naruto and Sasuke came out of their hiding while Shikamaru still held his victim with the Shadow Jutsu. They checked and confirmed that this was indeed the man, they signaled to Shikamaru to release him, which he did, and they sealed the body in the Scroll.

Asuma and Gai, who watched all this had no words to describe what, had just happened. Itachi signaled to the boys to go back to Konoha and all six of them went back to Konoha.

**Hokage Tower, Mission Office**

As all of them entered, they noticed that Shikaku Nara was there. He noticed the three Genin and three Jounin and said, "Hokage-sama had an important errand to run, so he put me in charge of the missions for a while." He saw the face of concern of Naruto and added, "do not worry, Fuugaki Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake are with him." Naruto sighed in relief, and took out the scroll, unsealed the body and said, "here is Ryuu Karamaru, the Missing Ninja that has been terrorizing the Vilages in the Border." Shikaku looked in confirmation and said, "very well, you are dismissed." Itachi, together with his Genin, left as Gai and Asuma stayed and stated, "Shikaku-san, your boy and his two friends are impressive." Shikaku laughed and said, "I see you two doubted their strength." They nodded, as they left the office.

**Several weeks after, Hokage Tower, Mission Office**

Kurenai Yuhi together with her team, Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, entered the office to grab a mission. Kurenai Yuhi walked over to the table and asked, "Hokage-sama, could me and my Team get a C-ranked mission?" The Hokage looked and nodded as he said, "Very well, I will give you this C-ranked Mission, you are to meet Tazuna the Bridge Builder at the front gate, escort him to the land of the waves and protect him till he finishes the bridge." Then he handed the scroll to Kurenai and added, "You are dismissed, if you have any problems during this mission please let me know." Kurenai nodded and left the Office with her team.

**Gate of Konoha**

As they reached the Gates of Konoha, they noticed that there was and Old man. Kurenai approached him and asked, "Are you Tazuna, the Bridge Builder?" The man looked over to see Kurenai and her team and asked, "Yes, that would be me, why?" . Kurenai stretched her hand and said, "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and this is my team, and we will…" Before she could finish the man snorted, "Really? A team of with all but women is going to protect me?" The Fan Girls, Ino and Sakura were about to hit the man when Kurenai stopped them and added, "I assure you, me and my team are very capable." The man looked at her and just let it go.

Kurenai made a sign for them to leave, and they all left towards the Land of the Waves.

**Somewhere Near the Land of the Waves**

As they walked toward the Land of the Waves, Kurenai, although alert, experienced suddenly some chains wrap around her, and two B-ranked Ninja appeared and said, "Hand us over Tazuna, or you are all dead." Kurenai looked at them and said, "Not going to Happen Missing Ninja Gozu and Meizu." They laughed as they pulled their chains, "Very well then, Die!" As Kurenai was being squashed by these, she screamed at her team, "Protect Tazuna…" Before she could finish, she disappeared due to the pressure of the chains on her.

Meizu and Gozu were startled, "What a Shadow Clone?" Before they could do anything, they saw several Kurenai around them, walking towards them as they shouted in fear. Sakura and Ino, who were watching this, were troubled and Sakura asked to their Sensei who was standing beside them, "Uh…Sensei, why are they screaming as if they are getting killed?" Kurenai walked towards them, cut their neck and added, "I trapped them in a Genjutsu, so pretty much they are currently in an Illusion." She took out a scroll and sealed the two Missing Ninja and went to Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, these two are B-ranked Ninjas, which makes this no Longer a C-rank mission. Do you understand what I am asking here?" she looked at Tazuna awaiting an answer, and before it could be handed Kurenai shouted, "**Get Down!****"** She pushed Tazuna down as a massive sword passed through their heads.

Kurenai looked over and saw a tall man with a bandage covering his mouth, and a Kirigakure headband, which was crossed. She looked at the man and said, "You are Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Sword of the Mist?" Zabuza looked at her and laughed a bit before saying, "I see you know about me?" He pointed at her as he added, "Hand over that man, and let me kill him." Kurenai refused, at which point he charged at her, killed her and started laughing as he went to Tazuna and the Genin. Again Sakura, Ino and Hinata were bothered by why the man was standing there laughing, and they realized it was again Genjutsu. Kurenai at this point was about to finish him before he realized it. Three needles flew to Zabuza's neck and caused him to fall to the ground. Kurenai looked and saw an Anbu-Hunter from Kimigawakure, who came down and said, "I will take it from here." Kurenai nodded, as she disappeared.

Before Kurenai talked to Tazuna, she took out a scroll, bit her thumb and summoned a crow, whispered something to it, and the crow flew to Konoha. Kurenai approached Tazuna and said, "This is no longer a C-rank or B-rank Mission. This became a S-class Mission." She looked at Tazuna waiting an answer to which he granted one, "Okay, fine. The man who is after my life is Gato; he took over the Land of the Waves and got rid off all the trading routes." He took a deep breath before he continued, "In order for us to grow back, I have began building a bridge to which he is against, and so he hired these people to kill me." Kurenai looked at him a bit angry and added, "I get it, still that doesn't explain why you paid for a C-rank Mission...care to explain that?" She looked at him and he sighed, "Because we do not have the means to pay for a S-class ranked mission." He sat down for a bit and added, "So I guess I am just going to wait for my death then?" Kurenai looked at him and said, "No, we will continue our mission, but till then we will wait for the back up I requested, because Zabuza will be coming back." Tazuna and her team looked at her with surprise, because they thought that Anbu had killed him.

To which at this point Kurenai, explained to them that the Girl was not really an Anbu, but probably someone who was working with Zabuza. Because a real Anbu Hunter would have checked if the Missing Ninja was dead on the spot and not take him elsewhere. She also told them that it would take 4 days for Zabuza to recover from her Genjutsu.

After the explanation they headed to Tazuna's house in the Land of the Waves.

**Back in Konoha, Hokage's Office**

The crow had arrived and the Hokage looked at the message, pointed to the wall and Anbu appeared, "Get me Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and my wife Kushina Namikaze." The Anbu was a bit troubled and asked, "but sir isn't Itachi the team captain for Team 1?" The Hokage nodded and added, "Yes he is, but I sent him to a mission just yesterday, so I have to send a substitute, and my wife was nominated by the others as the Vice-Captain of this team." The Anbu nodded and disappeared.

After a few minutes, three of the four the Hokage requested where there. He looked at his son and friends and started to brief them, "Okay the three of you are going to go to the Land of the Waves to Support and Rescue, Team Kurenai..." Before he could finish, his door came crashing down and a Red Haired Kunoichi, with a Jounin vest, came into his office. Her hair was not down but rather it seemed to be alive, as she was angry, "Minato, why are you sending my boys to a C-ranked mission?" Minato with fear tried to calm his wife down by explaining, "true, the Mission was C-ranked but Zabuza Momochi appeared, and he is a S-Class Missing Ninja." As he finished explaining, the women calmed down, and her hair stopped moving. She then asked him, "So why am I here? I thought Itachi was their Captain!" Minato nodded at his wife and added, "true Itachi is the Captain but me, Shikaku and Fugaku had nominated you, Mikoto Uchiha and Yoshino Nara as their Vice-Captain." He looked at her and added, "Itachi is on a mission to check something for me, and Mikoto and Yoshino are on a mission with their Husband for a peace mission to Suna, so that leaves you." He looked at Kushina, who understood and told him she would go. He dismissed them and they left the office to head to Land of the Waves to Rescue and Support, Kurenai's Team.

* * *

A/N: Before you comment on the Kushina part, I did that on purpose. I know mother would normally be worried about their sons, but here Kushina rather acknowledges her boy skill, so it sort of a comic relief =)

A/N: Also I added a poll in my page, to see what you want to see for pairings =) There will be pairings, just waiting till a few timeskips =)

A/N: The poll is now up on my profile =) Sorry, I forgot to activate it =)


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue and New Prodigies

A/N: Okay guys here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy, also I have already given you hits about the couples. It took me time to think about it, but I like this setup.

A/N: Please look forward to the next one, which I will try to focus on the other characters more =)

* * *

**Three days after near the Lands of the Waves**

As Team One made their way to Land of the Waves to help out Team Kurenai, Shikamaru said to the other boys, "Why do we have to go help some stupid Fan Girls?" He looked at Sasuke and Naruto waiting for an answer, but they seemed to be afraid, so he decides to look behind him and saw that Kushina was staring at him, with a glare, with her hair moving. That made him feel afraid. Kushina, while in this angry state said, "I understand you boys are prodigies, but helping another Team is also part of being a shinobi." After she said this, she calmed down, while she noticed that the boys understood.

**The Next day, at Land of the Waves**

Team Kurenai, together with their sensei, was on the bridge helping Tazuna. Kurenai ,while looking over, thought to herself, _"If my theory is correct, Zabuza Momochi will reappear today. Most likely he will come back with that Team mate of his."_

Suddenly she felt two killer intents coming towards them; she turned to her team and yelled, "**Get ready girls, here they come!**" Then Ino and Sakura got in their Genin stance, while Hinata activated her Byakugan and got into her Clan's Stance.

As soon as they had done what they where told, they noticed that some ice needles came flying towards them. Hinata got in front of them and said, "**Kaiten!**" That managed to deflect the needles aimed at them. Zabuza, seeing this, got a bit excited and let a maniacal laugh while saying, "Mwuhaha…. This is going to be fun, seems we have a Hyuga amongst them Haku." The girl by the name Haku, looked at him and nodded with a smirk under her mask.

"Haku, take the two Fan Girls, leave the Mistress of Genjutsu and the Hyugan to me." He said to his partner while pointing at Sakura and Ino, who saw it and started shaking in fear while wondering where the Team that was supposed to help them out was going to come.

**Outside of the Land of the Waves**

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kushina stood right outside of the Land of Waves resting a bit from all the running they have made till then. The boys,who where relaxed till a minute ago, became alert and looked into the direction of the bridge. Kushina who also noticed what they had noticed, made a signal for them to go and subdue the situation. As she finished the signal for them to go, they all disappeared while heading for the location of the noise.

**The Bridge, Fight with Zabuza**

Kurenai and Hinata were struggling against Zabuza, who this time did not seem to fall for the Genjustus made by Kurenai. Both of them were panting from the were exhausted. Zabuza looked fine and just kept swinging that massive sword of his while laughing. All they could manage was dodge the attacks that Zabuza was swinging around with that sword of his.

After a while they could no longer dodge the massive sword swinging at them. They closed their eyes knowing that death was coming when they heard a noise, which seemed as if two swords had clashed. They opened their eyes to see what had happened, and they saw an Orange sword with a black handle stabbed through the hole in Zabuza's sword. They also noticed that kneeling on Zabuza's blade was a blonde boy with a white coat with orange flames at the also noticed that under the area where his sword sheath said, "Orange Flash." They also noticed that the other blade was by Zabuza's neck when they realized who the boy was they were surprised.

Zabuza was looking at this kid who had stopped his massive sword. He looked at the boy and saw that he was staring at him with serious eyes. The boy kept glaring at the man standing in front, while holding one sword at the hole on the man's massive sword and having the other around his neck while saying, "Zabuza Momochi, you are under arrest for crimes not limited to slaughter." As the boy said this, Zabuza realized who it was, "I see, you are Naruto Namikaze, the Orange Flash. The son of the infamous Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash." The boy just kept glaring at him, awaiting for him to surrender, which was not the case. Zabuza decided to try to attack the boy but before he could, he noticed another presence behind him. He looked and saw a black haired boy with a black coat with red flames at the bottom of it, written on the coat said, "Red Flame." The boy had a massive sword pointed at him, glaring at him with red eyes, which had three tomatoes around one black dot.

**Fight with Haku**

Haku was waiting for the Fan Girls to attack her, but she noticed they just trembled in fear and did nothing but back up. "You girls are a disappointment to the Kunoichi of the world." She said while shaking her head, "It is obvious you two just joined the academy to admire strong men, since I can see no goal in your eyes." She starting moving towards them while continuing to talk, "You two are always going to be fan girls, if you do not find some determination to do something." The two fan girls where moving back as the girl, which looked their age, had blue eyes, blue hair, and had what it seemed to be a C-cup, walked towards them.

They continued to run away from Haku, while the girl decided that this was annoying and starting charging at them. After a while, she noticed she could not move and her hands seemed to be tied up by some sort of chains. The fan girls looked up and saw a boy with black hair, a navy coat with Black flames at the bottom. In the coat was written "Shadow Catcher." As they saw who it was, they smirked happily saying in their head, "_Eek…Its Shikamaru!" _The boy looked at this and mumbled, "Stupid fan girls." Haku saw this boy just standing there and looked at the floor and saw that his shadow was connected to hers. She looked at the boy and asked, "I see your shadow is connected to mine, it won't allow me to move?" The boy nodded, as he made a signal to Kushina, to wrap more chains around her to restrict her movement, which Kushina did. Shikamaru released his shadow from his victim and walked towards the two fan girls, punched them in the stomach to knock them out while saying, "You two are failures. As the authority granted to me by the Hokage to oversee this mission, I hereby demote both you from Genin Status." After they were knocked out, he removed their handbands, picked them up, and walked towards Haku, who was being restrained by Kushina. "Haku Momochi, you are going to walk with us towards your father and have him surrender. Is that understood?" The girl was impressed that he knew who she was, and nodded, while blushing a bit.

**Fight with Zabuza**

"Gakis, do you think you can stop me?" He asked to the two kids who were currently restricting his movements. "I am aware that we are no match for you in strength." Naruto said while sighning, "But don't assume were going to fight you with brute strength, that would just be stupid." Zabuza started to laugh, at the boy and was prepared to attack the two of them when he noticed three people walking towards him, while two knocked out on the shoulder of the boy.

"Zabuza, surrender if you do not want to see your daughter hurt," said Naruto to him, while pointing at the girl being held by chains with a red haired Kunoichi with a kunai by her neck. Naruto looked at him awaiting an answer and after a while Zabuza dropped his sword and fell to his knee, crying and saying, "I surrender…. Just please do not hurt my daughter…. I will do anything, even give you my life." The three Genin looked at him, and Naruto said, "Zabuza Momochi, I have a question for you." Zabuza looked at him awaiting his question, "I see your daughter has a Kekkei Genkai, and assuming that you are protecting her from the Kekkei Genkai hunter, hence you killed all those ninjas. Is this correct?"

Naruto looked down at Zabusa, who nodded and said, "It is true she has it, she is not my blood daughter, but I found her and her parents begged me to protect her from the purge, hence why I ran and killed anybody after her." Naruto looked at his Team Captain. She nodded and he added, "Zabuza Momochi, I hereby pardon you from your crimes and ask you if you would like to join Konoha Shinobi's." Zabuza looked at the boy and nodded, "I will accept such a Honor." The two fan girls had woken up and had heard this and Sakura protested, "Who gives you the right to pardon him?" Shikamaru looked at them and answered, "Certainly not two civilians such as yourselves." The two fan girls were confused by this and saw Shikamaru had their headbands. "Why do you have our Headbands?" Shikamaru looked at them and answered, "I relieved you from your services, due to the fact that the two of you are in this for the three of us. Hence you two are not worth of being a Shinobi, but we can talk to the Hokage if you wish."

The Girls protested to Kurenai, who simply nodded in denial, "Sorry girls, the Hokage ordered me to obey their order once here. So if they decided to relieve you there is nothing I can do." The girls were crying at what happened and wondering why their idols were mean to them. Naruto signed them to leave to report the success on their mission.

Before they could leave, Gato appeared with a crowd and told them to stop and handover Tazuna. Sasuke did a few hand signs and his sword caught on fire. He charge at Gato and cut him in half. He afterwards cut of his head, and placed it on a scroll together with the rest of the body. The crowd saw this and ran away. Tazuna thanked them, before all of them headed back to Konoha.

**Gates of Konoha**

Kotetsu and Izumo where at the gates guarding it when they noticed Team Kurenai and Team Prodigy return. They were surprised to see who was with them. "We are taking the prisoner to Hokage," Kushina said to nodded in understanding and decided not to question the woman, as they heard rumors that even the Yellow Flash was afraid of the women.

**Hokage Tower, Hokage office.**

They had explained everything to the Hokage and about the conditions of Zabuza and Haku. The Hokage nodded and added, "Zabuza Momochi, I will allow you to join our ranks, but for now I will keep your sword until we can trust you enough." Zabuza nodded and said, "Understood Hokage-sama. What about my Daughter?" The Hokage looked at her and said, "We will test her abilities, and see if she is worthy of becoming a Kunoichii. If she is good, we will place her under Kurenai's care."

Zabuza, Kurenai and Haku nodded in understanding. "As for the two of you," he pointed at Sakura and Ino, "I will give you two choices here, either you stop being a Shinobi, or you go to the hospital now and become a medical Ninja." They looked at him and picked the latter, and he the dismissed Team Kurenai, Zabuza and Haku.

After they left, Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha and Yoshino Nara joined them. "First of all, let me congratulate the three of you on doing an outstanding job, on this mission," they nodded and thanked the Hokage, "Before I dismiss you, I would like to introduce you to your new member." As he said that, Naruto turned around and saw a girl their age group, she had green eyes, while the right eye mostly covered by her amber hair, and she also had around a C-cup for her age, and very good proportion for her age. Naruto blushed a bit, getting the notice from his team, Jounin's around and his father who smirked. "Please introduce yourself." He asked the girl who quickly obliged, "Yes Hokage-sama. My name is Mei Terumi. I am an exiled from the Kekkai Genkai hunt in Kirigakure." She stopped to take her breath, "I was rescued by Itachi-san, who offered me to join his team after seeing my skills." She was blushing a bit now, because she noticed the cute blond boy with blue eyes was staring at her. Nonetheless she continued, "My Kekkei Genkai, is to spit Lava, and Hot breath." Everyone noticed the blush on the girl and smirked a bit and had a bit of evil plan in mind.

The Hokage, after the introduction, said, "As of this day Mei Terumi, will be a Kohona Kunoichi, and is to serve under Team 1." He stopped a bit and looked at Itachi who nodded. "Also I am aware that missions are getting more and more dangerous for the four of you now. So after talking to the council we decided to add a fifth member to your team," he ordered them to enter, and they saw Tsunade Senju, followed by a girl with blonde hair, with four ponytails, green eyes, B-cup and around their age. Sasuke blushed after seeing this. Naruto and the others smirked, which caused Tsunade to say, "This is Temari Koshihara, one of my most prominent students in the area of Medical Ninjustus." She signaled the Hokage who nodded and added, "As of this day, Temari Koshihara, Mei Terumi, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara you are all part of the same team." They all turned to him, saluted and said yes sir. "Also I know it is rare to have five man team, but in the future I would like this to be the standard, and seeing as the five of you are all prominent on your own fields, this will be a good test." They nodded and said they would work hard together. He dismissed all of them and was left on the office together with Team 1 Captain and Vice-Captains.

"I want the four of you to look after them, especially take good care of Mei Terumi," they nodded and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Yes if you have not noticed, I made Mei Terumi the Mizukage (Therefore in this story Mei is not Mizukage nor will be) be their age and an exile and also Temari is their also. So please in keep in mind, that I will develop, more on them in the next chapter 4 and planning on chapter 5 being something about Chunin exams =)


	5. Chapter 4: Rescuing the Kazekage Son

**A/N: I have not grammar checked this chapter yet, I just decided to update it up so you guys can read it and I shall correct it Later.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Konohagakure**

Naruto was walking home as he noticed that Mei was somewhat following. He off course was intrigued by her beauty, but he decide within himself that he was not going to show this rather take a tone which would make it seem like he was angry, "Terumi-chan, is there a reason, why you are following me?" The girl herself was thinking about the blonde who was walking beside her and was taken aback by his question, "Sorry?" He looked at her and asked again, "I am just wondering why you seem to be following me." She looked at him, "Wait, so the Hokage-sama did not tell you where I was staying?" He looked at her puzzled and shook his had negatively. She looked at him and started giggling at the blonde, "What are you laughing at Terumi-chan?" She looked at him, "Well Namikaze-kun, I will be staying in your house for a few months." He was taken a back by this statement and started to freak out internally, "_You mean to say that this beauty here will be living with me." _She continued to giggle at him while looking at his face, "That blush is cute Naruto-kun." The way she addressed him, made him jump, "What did you just called me?" He was not blushing even more while she approached him, leaned into his ear and whispered flirting with him, "I said your blush is cute Naruto-kun." He started to freak out even more, which caused her to giggle more, he looked at her, noticing that she was messing with him, "That's mean Mei-chan." She started to laugh at the comment, soon to have him starting to laugh too.

While this was happening, the fan girls Sakura and Ino were walking and caught some of the scene, "Forehead, what is that?" Ino asked Sakura while pointing at Naruto and Mei laughing, "Ino-pig, why are you asking me?" She shrugged, while both of them were looking angry while one of the three hottest guys in their age group, seemed to be flirting with another girl.

Mei and Naruto at this point stopped laughing, while continuing to walk, "Mei-chan, would you like to eat some ramen with me?" He looked at her while waiting for an answer, "Are you asking me out on date Naruto-kun?" He blushed and nodded, which made her blush too, "I just thought you were hungry that's all." She nodded at the statement and thought to herself, "_He is cute, I really like him and he seems nice too._" Naruto while they to Ichiraku Ramen thought, "_Mei-chan is really cute, I wonder if she would go out with me." _Both of them walked towards Ichiraku Ramen in order to grab a bite.

**Hokage Tower, Hokage office**

The Hokage had called all team captains to announce something to them. Within his room stood to his left, Itachi, next to him Kurenai, then Gai, then Asuma. They were all there to talk about the upcoming Chunin Exam that would be in exactly 1 month.

"Kurenai, seeing as your team only consists of Hinata Hyuga," he looked at Kurenai, "Do you believe we should give Hinata a chance Kurenai?" Kurenai looked at the Hokage, "Well I do believe that out of my team, she is the only one capable of entering the Chunin Exams." He nodded, "Very well, we are going to add her to Team One for the duruation of the Chunin Exams." He looked at Itachi, "Are you okay with this decision Itachi?" Itachi was a bit taken a back by this, "Certainly sir, but I would like to have her and my team go on few missions before the exams so they can get to know each other and work as a team." The Hokage nodded in affirmation, "Gai and Asuma, do you believe your teams to be ready for the Chunin Exams?" They both nodded stating that yes; their teams were ready for the Chunin Exams. "Very well, you are all dismissed. Itachi, call your team here in about one hour and Kurenai, you make sure Hinata is present to." Both nodded in understanding.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto and Mei had just arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and took a seat, "Ayame-nechan, could I have Miso Ramen, please." Ayame nodded and looked at Mei, "What would you like young lady?" Mei was looking at the menu when she decided what she wanted, she decided to provoke Naruto, "I would like the same thing as my boyfriend here." Naruto blushed and looked at her to see her giggling. Ayame noticed what Mei was doing and decide to join the fun, "Father two Miso Ramen, One for Naruto and one for his girlfriend." Naruto blushed even more and started to feel a bit uncomfortable, both Ayame and Mei giggling, while watching the you blonde fidget on his seat.

Naruto was becoming very uncomfortable with the situation at hand. He decides to control himself and get some pay back. He stood up for a second and gave Mei a kiss on the cheek, this immediately startled. She blushed very red at what the blonde did and Ayane just looked in shock at what Naruto had done. He opened a smirk on his face showing he had gotten pay back from her.

Their ramen arrived, and they both stopped talking at the duration since both of them were kind of blushing and could not look at one another.

Outside of Ichiraku Ramen, Ino and Sakura were watching this with rage, "_Who is this women! What is she doing to our Naruto-kun._" It would be understatement to say that they were not jealous of that woman.

**One Hour Later Hokage Tower, Office**

Team Prodigy plus Hinata were all gathered in the Hokage office. "Okay, the reason why I called you all here is the following." He took a breath, "Hinata here, will be joining your Team during the Chunin exam." Everyone but Itachi looked puzzled at this, Shimaaru decide to speak up on their behalf, "Hokage-sama, but this just more weird. I mean we are going to have six members?" Minato looked at Itachi, "Yes, I know this is rare but I believe that the skill that each six of you have could be a force to be reckoned with." They were still not convinced about this so Naruto added, "Hokage-sama, we have no clue if this team will work. I mean me, Shikamaru and Sasuke know each other's strength and weakness. But we have no idea of the other three strengths and weakness." The other two nodded in agreement with Naruto, "That's true my son, hence why for your training, this team will be going on Mission until Chunin Exams in order for you to find those answers out." They all nodded in agreement, "So take today off and come back tomorrow for an A-Ranked Mission. You are all dismissed, Itachi please stay behind." The six members of Team Prodigy left, leaving their Captain and Hokage behind.

"We are waiting on Kushina before I discuss something with you," he nodded in understanding. After few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Minato said come in. Kushina came in, "Did you ask for me Minato-kun." She said in a seductive tone to provoke her husband, which did but also made Itachi blush at the way she said it.

He made a couple of hand signs, "Very well, the reason I brought you 2 here is the following." He took a short break, "As I told Itachi, instead of training Team One separately, we are going to be sending them on missions. Since there are six members on this, I would like you Kushina Namikaze to accompany Itachi Uchiha with them." Both Itachi and Kushina nodded. "Itachi you are dismissed." He nodded in understanding, and disappeared, "Kushina I believe you have question for me correct?" She nodded, "Minato, are you trying to get our son and Mei to date each other?" He looked at her puzzled, and thought for a bit, "No, that was not my intention, but I have to admit he does seem interested in her, and she seems to be somewhat interested in him." His wife looked at him and made her way to him, she reached Minato and sat on his lap, "I saw that Minato-kun, but I believe that if it is true we should not interfere rather just let it take its course." He seemed to not agree with his wife, which made her glare at him while her hair started to move. This made him fear for his life, "I understand sweetie, I will let it run its course please do not punch me." As he said this, his wife calmed down, turns to him and kissed him.

**Next Day, Hokage Office**

"Okay, Team One your mission today will be to aid in the rescue of one of the son's of the Yondaime Kazekage. Once you have rescued him you are to escort him back to Sunagakure," everyone was perplexed till Naruto asked, "Hokage-sama, why are you ordering us to help another village?" The Hokage looked at him and somewhat knew that he would ask this, "Because, I believe that in some years we will need a powerful ally and Sunagakure is one of the five hidden villages that does not hold grudge against me for the Third Shinobi War." He looked at all of them and added, "Also since this is a rescue mission for another village, consider it an S-Class Mission." Everyone nodded in understanding at this, "Also, I am dividing you this team into two teams for this mission. Team One will be Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara and Temari Koshihara. Team Two is Kushina Namikaze, Mei Terumi, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone looked at this with puzzlement, due to the fact that usually the three prodigy are together, "The reason I am doing this is for each team to have a Medical Ninja with them, one being Kushina Namikaze and the other being Temari Koshihara." They nodded in understanding at this and decide not to ask any further questions, "All of you but Kushina and Naruto are dismissed." They all nodded and left leaving Naruto and Kushina behind, "Son, I want you and your mother, after you rescued the Kazekage son, to go to Sunagakure and talk to the Kazekage about an alliance with an alliance." They nodded and Kushina asked, "What are the terms we are asking for Minato?" He looked at her and put his hand to his chin to think about it for a bit, "The Terms are the following. First, in case of an enemy attacking either village the other one has to aid them no matter the circumstances. Second, openly allowing trade cartels from one village to another. Third, allowing us and them to open an Embassy to represent each of our villages in that area." They nodded and agreed to this, "You are dismissed, I wish you two luck and I wish you come back safe." He stood from his chair walked over to his son, touching his hair and gave his wife a passionate kiss.

**Konoha Gates**

"Okay team, as you know we are going to go near the border of the Wind and Fire countries, where we believe that Gaara the son of the fourth Kazekage is being held," Itachi said while pointing for Team One move out, Kushina ordered the same thing to Team Two who started to follow closely behind the other team.

**Border of Wind and Fire**

They arrived at the border and started to look for clues. Hinata who had her Byakugan activate was looking around, when she saw a cave with what seemed with few Ninjas in it with a small one, "I found them, they are in a cave a few miles east from our current position." They all nodded and started to head to the cave due east once they arrived near the cave they came to a halt and decide to see what they were going to do.

"Okay guys, Me, Sasuke, Hinata and Mei will go in and take care of the Missing Ninjas. After a while Temari, Itachi, Kushina and Shikamaru come in after us," said Naruto while looking at the others who nodded in understanding at the plan.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hianta and Mei moved into the cave with caution as to no call to much attention to them. When they arrived near the end of the cave, they noticed a kid their age who was somewhat beaten up badly, "This is Naruto, we found the Kazekage son, but he seems to have been beaten up." He whispers on his communicator.

"Okay guys, there is four Ninjas with him. Mei and Hinata I want you two to take care of the closest to us," he looked at them to see if they understood, and received a nod, "Me and Sasuke will take care of the two further ahead." Before he decide to go he added, "Remember try to take them out before they notice you." He made a sign for them to move, which cause Sasuke and Naruto to disappear, leaving Hinata and Mei behind puzzled as to where they have gone, when they heard on their earplugs, "We are in position, ready when you two are." They nodded and moved carefully behind the two Ninja they were supposed to take care of. As soon as they got close to them, the two that were Naruto's and Sasuke's targer had a sword through them. The other two noticed this, but Hinata did the **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** killing her target after a few. Mei decides to take more merciless approach, by climbing on the roof and spitting lava on her target, which instantly killed him. Once they had killed the four Ninja they looked at the Kazekage son, "Are you Gaara the Son of the Yondaime Hokage?" He nodded saying yes to which Naruto released him and talked on his earplug, "We have secured the hostage, please come give him some healing."

Kushina, Temari, Itachi and Shikamaru arrived, once there Kushina and Temari started to heal him while he asked, "Who are you? Are you here to finish the job?" Itachi looked at him and shook his head, "No, we are here to rescue and escort you back to Suna." After Temari and Kushina, finished healing Gaara they started to head to Sunagakure.

**Sunagakure, Hokage Office**

"Thank you for rescuing my son. I am in debt with Konohagakure," he said smilling at the shinobi of Konoha, "Well I welcome you all to enjoy Suna for a few days. You are all dismissed." All of them left except for Kushina and Naruto. The Kazekage looked at this and asked, "So I assume you two are Kushina Namikaze and Naruto Namikaze then?" They nodded and naruto said, "Yes, we have a scroll here with us that gives you terms for making an alliance with Konoha which we would appreciate." Naruto handed the scroll to the Kazekage, he read the scroll then thought for a bit, "I Jin the Yondaime Kazekage, agree to these terms with one condition." They looked at him as if allowing him to say his codition, "I would like to request that Kakashi Hatake be placed as the Ambassador to Konoha in Suna. Do you guys agree to this?" Naruto looked at Kushina who in turn, "As the wife of the Hokage of Konoha, I agree to the condition handed to us, and also request that you send your son Kankuro to be a diplomat at Konoha." The Kazekage looked at this with confusion and asked, "Why my son Kankuro?" Kushina decided to eleborate, "Well we believe that Konoha could learn a few things about pupeteer's therefore we would like him to be our diplomat to also see if we get some pupeteer's. Do you agree to this?" He nodded and told them they were free to go.

**Three Days later in Konoha, Hokage Office**

Team One had come back together with Kankuro and had given the report on the mission all had left with exception of Naruto, Kushina and Kankuro. Kushina started to talk, "Hokage-sama, Suna has agreeded to the terms, with the condition that we send them Copy Cat Kakashi for our diplomat." He nodded and sent some of his Anbu to inform Kakashi, "Also I have requested that they send their oldest son Kankuro to us, hopefully he can teach or get some students in Konoha interested in Pupeteer way." Minato nodded at this, "Very well, Kankuro for now I will give you a room in the hotel, I am currently building a house for you as well, as the Ambassy." He nodded and the Hokage dismissed them.

Kakashi came after a while and asked, "Hokage-sama, have you asked for me?" He looked at his former student and nodded, "Yes Kakashi, I am sending you to Suna to be the representative of Konoha for us there. Will you take this charge?" Kakashi looked at Minato and nodded, "It shall be my Honor to do so Sensei, I will go to Suna first thing tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Kakashi in this story is not really important, he is just Minor Character, also Kankuro is Minor to. And as I said Kankuro is not Related to Temari.**

**A/N: To answer a question that SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan asked me. No Gaara does not have his life attempted on him. Also Gaara did not have his Jar with him. Which in my story is what gaara needs to use the sand =)**


	6. Chapter 5: Chunin Exams Part 1

**A/N: Alright guys here is Chapter 5. Like Chapter 4 I have not done Grammar check due to the fact that the two friend who usually do it for me have been busy as of currently like myself. **

**A/N: Also I have had a writers block as to what to write, so it took me a while to think of what to add. But here it is now.**

**A/N: Warning, this chapter is longer than the others, the next one might not be as long =)**

* * *

**Hokage Office**

All the Jonin and teachers were at the Hokage office, waiting to see what the Hokage had called them for, "Okay, as you know the Chunin Exams will be in three weeks, therefore I would like to see if anyone would like to nominate their Genin to participate." Itachi approached, "I Itachi Uchiha nominate Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Mei Terumi, Hinata Hyuga and Temari Koshihara for the Chunin exams." The next one to step forward was Asuma, "I Asuma Sarutobi nominate Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi to participate in the Chunin Exams." This made all of the teachers perplexed, because this was the first time in years that they were going to have newbies in the Chunin. Iruka was the most perplexed, "Hokage-sama, these nine are just graduates I don't think they should participate." Minato looked at Iruka to reply back, but Itachi had beaten him to it, "Iruka-san, I am aware of that, but we are the Jonin-sensei to these nines and if we believe they are ready then they are." Minato nodded in agreement with Itachi, and dismissed everyone.

**Training Ground #1**

The members of Team 1 were relaxing in the training ground while they awaited their teacher, each doing their on thing. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were all leaning against one of the poles, reading Icha Icha Paradise by Jiraiya of the Sanin. The girls on the team frowned at this due to the contents of the book, this was till Mei approached the boys, "If you don't stop reading that book now, I am going to tell Aunty Kushina, Mikoto and Yoshino that you guys are reading such perverted book." All boys sweat dropped imagining what their mothers would do to them if they knew they were reading this, much to their dismay it was already to late, their three mothers were standing on top of the poles while looking at their sons saying in unison, "Boys, what do you think you are reading there?" The boys lifted their heads, watching their mothers stare at them with impish smiles on their faces; they tried to run but where caught by their mothers who in turn decided that they needed to teach their sons not to read perverted books.

Five minutes later Itachi appears to find his three vice-captains, standing on the poles at training ground one, while their sons are tied to a pole with a red hand mark on both of their cheeks. He approaches the girls on his team and asks, "What happened to the boys?" The girls explain what happened to them and Itachi shivers in fear, due to the fact that he also reads that book and is afraid what all three of them might do to him.

"Well guys I have some good and bad news for you six. The good news is that I have nominated the six of you for the Chunin Exams. The Bad news is that we are going to have to break you down into two teams." He stopped a bit to give time for the information to sink in, "Okay, Team One A will be Naruto Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara and Mei Terumi. Team One B will be Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Temari Koshihara. The reason for this is due to the fact to balance it out." He stopped once more to allow them to have the information sink in, " As you have notice I divided the teams into Range which are Mei Terumi and Temari Koshihara, Mid-Range Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha and Melee Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga." He stopped a bit and walked to his brother, "Now I know Sasuke is more of melee fighter, but he also is the second in the group with very good Mid-Range, therefore we are putting him on Team One B to give them a Mid-range. That is all I have to say for teams, here you go these are your Chunin applications, please sign them and appear at room 301 at the Academy in two weeks from today." He handed them their passes and **Shunshined** away with the vice-captains. The members of Team One remained there for a while more, thinking about the situation that had happened and determined that they should all go home, so they all **Shunshined** to do their on things.

**Somewhere, in the streets of Konoha**

Naruto and Mei had become very good friends after they had been living together for a few months. Although they had become friends, both had already developed feelings for each other more than just friends. The only reason that they had remained friends was because both were afraid that if one did not feel the same way as the other then they would lose their friends with one another. Their friends had already noticed the feelings that each other had for one another, but decided that it would be wise to let the two of them figure it out by themselves.

"Mei-chan, want to eat ramen with me before we go back home for the night?" Naruto asked, while walking towards their house. Mei looked at him and put one finger to her chin deciding to tease her friend, "Only if you are going to pay for us sweetie." That made Naruto blush, which did not go unnoticed by Mei, who in term also started blushing. Both young teenagers turned away from each other and started heading towards Ichiraku Ramen.

**The Park of Konohagakure**

Shikamaru had left their team to meet his girlfriend who he had made a few days back before the land of waves. While he waited for his girlfriend he remembered how it all started.

_- Beginning of Flashback –_

_A few days after the Land of the waves after Haku and Zabuza were already used to the life in Konoha. Haku had already developed feelings for the boy who had trapped her back in the Bridge at the waves. She decided that she wanted something more than friendship with the boy. So she decided that she would find the boy in question to confess her feelings for her._

_With Shikamaru, for some reason after the land of the waves he could not take his mind of the young Kunoichi that he had captured at the Land of the Waves. He remembered her figure as if it was yesterday that he met her, her blue eyes and blue hair, which seemed to flow down to her waist, especially took him. He being smart was already aware to the fact that he had fallen for the girl. He was already impressed that this was one of the few girls he had met so far apart from Mei and Temari, who was not a fan girl. He decided that he would ask said girl out to see if she would agree to be his girlfriend._

_After walking a bit both found each other and both talked at same time, "Hey can I talk to you…" Both stopped and looked at each other, Shikamaru being a gentleman decide to let the girl talk first, "Shikamaru-kun, can I ask you a question?" He nodded to her allowing her to ask her question, "Well after the Land of the Waves, I kind of noticed that you don't like fan girls. But I also would like to ask you this. Would you go out with me?" Shikamaru looked at her and made a small smile on his face and started to laugh. Haku was taken aback by this, "Why are you laughing I am being serious here." She said with a face of anger at him while putting her hands on her hips. He stopped laughing and said, "I know, I am laughing because that was the same exact thing I was going to ask you." He smilled at her and offered her, his hand which she gladly took and they both walked away towards a restaurant to start their first date._

_- End of Flashback -_

Shikamaru came out of his thoughts as he heard his girlfriend approach; he put a hand up in their air, "Hey Haku-chan." She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend, "Hey Shika-Kun." They both grabbed each other hand and walked towards the restaurant that Shikamaru had made reservations for them. As they walked Haku decided to ask, "So when do you think that Naruto and Mei are going to get together?" Shikamaru looked at her, then put his free hand on his chin, "I don't know, I mean its obvious that they both like each other but I feel that they are afraid that if one does not like the other their friendship will be gone." Haku nodded in agreement at what her boyfriend was saying, deciding that it would be better to talk about themselves rather than talking about their friends. They continued to talk to each other about things they had done the past months and the missions that they had gone to.

**Konoha Hospital**

Temari was at the hospital a bit annoyed due to the fact that two former fan girls where they're screaming like banshees about the three boys in Team 1. The worst part of it all to her was due to the fact that she had just returned from the Hokage office. Now was being annoyed by the two fan girls about how it felt to be on that team.

The other factor that annoyed her more was the fact that the boy that these two girls were more interested in was none other than her boyfriend. When she got to Tsunade's office to report, the fan girls were sent away to train more under the tutelage of Shizune. After seeing Tsunade, she was impressed that Tsunade dismissed her for a break. She walked towards the bench outside the Hospital and sat there while remembering the events that got her a boyfriend.

_- Beginning of Flashback –_

_Temari walked out of the office the day that Tsunade had brought her to be part of the Team One. It would be a lie to say if she did not notice, the blue haired boy that was looking at her with a blush. To be totally honest with herself, she did like the boy to but was unsure whether or not she felt anything for the boy. _

_Sasuke was still thinking about the girl with the blonde hair, green eyes and the four ponytails he had seen in the Hokage office. He continued to think about her and could not remove any thoughts of her from his head. He decided that he would try and talk to the girl and maybe go out on dates with her to try and figure out what exactly he was feeling for her._

_Two days after the new members have been assigned to his team, he decided that he would look for the girl. He looked around town quite a while and remembered that she was a disciple of Tsunade Senju therefore she could be in the hospital. He decided that he would go to the hospital and visit her. Once he got there, he asked the receptionist where Temari Koshihara was. The receptionist said that she was in the roof taking a break from her duties at the moment._

_Sasuke got to the roof and noticed that said girl was there, but was complaining about something, which he could faintly hear as, "Stupid fan girls!" He decided that he would surprise her, "Yes, those two are really annoying, they were even more annoying during their academies days." Temari was startled by this and turn around to see whom the voice came from. The boy had a smirk on his face, which made Temari raise an eyebrow, "So you like to surprise people I see? What can I do for you Mr. Uchiha?" The boy at this point laughed a bit at his antics, it took him few minutes to calm down and ask her, "I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me sometime?" Temari looked at the boy to see if he was trying to be funny with her, but didn't find anything, "Are you asking me on date?" He figured he did not have to answer to that, so he nodded to her question. Looking at him with a serious face she answered, "I would love to go out on a date with you."_

_- End of Flashback -_

She still remembers that night; it was one of the most wonderful nights of her life. It was three days later that said boy had asked her if she was willing to be his girlfriend, to which she said yes and they have been dating since. She wondered what the boy had planned for tonight, seeing as she had the day off she decided that she would go find her boyfriend and see if they could do something tonight.

**One week later, Namikaze Compound**

The Namikaze-Uzumaki compound was the fourth largest compound after the Hyuga, Uchiha and Nara campounds. Although unlike the Hyuga, Uchiha and Nara there was only one house on the compound due to the fact that Namikaze Clan was new and came into existantance when Minato became the Hokage. To be honest the compound was going to be the compound for the Uzumaki, but sometime during the second and third shinobi war the Uzumaki was mostly decimated due to the joint efforts of Iwa and Kumo on Uzushio. Those like Kushina who survived spread around the globe and became hard to track, so Konoha mostly gave up on the Uzumaki compound. But it was given to Minato who married Kushina therefore they decided that they would name it Namikaze Clan in honor of Minato.

The current House at the Namikaze compound was only the house of the Clan Leader, which included the Patriarch Minato Namikaze and the Matriarch Kushina Namikaze. The house had around four rooms in total, three of which were occupied by the current residents of the compound. Each room in the house was equipped with its own bathroom and closet, although the Master bedroom had two closets, one for Minato Namikaze and one for Kushina Namikaze.

Naruto Namikaze was currently in the training grounds, which was another building within the current compound. It was very good equipped with several fighting dummies, which had seals that once destroyed would regenerate the following day for people to use them again. It also possessed a ring around the middle for Taijustus practice it. It also had several weight training machines so that one could develop their muscle. Naruto was training for the Chunin exams, although both their parents had told him to relax due to the proximity of the exams. He would normally do as his parents told him to, but he had something on his mind that if he did not train would eat him.

Kushina looking for her son heard noise coming from the training ground and decided to see who was using it currently, when she arrived she found her son using it. Seeing this she somewhat became angry and decided that she would rise here voice to get his attention, "**Naruto Namikaze, what do you think you are doing in the Training Ground?**" Naruto stopped what his doing a looked behind him to see a woman with red moving hair, "Wait…mom…don't…hit me…I have reason to be here." The women saw that on her sons face and noticed that he was somewhat troubled by something. Kushina calmed down and told sat on the grass just outside the training ground and told her son to come here, which he complied and sat next to her.

"Naruto, do you want to tell me what is ground with you?" The boy looked at his mother and nodded, "Well I have been debating whether or not to ask Mei-chan out or not." The mother who already knew of her sons feeling for the girl said, "Well it wouldn't hurt to ask her would it?" The boy thought about it for a few and replied, "What if she says no, that would pretty much ruin our friendship and team." It would be understatement to say that his mother did not understand the boy's thoughts after all Minato had the same problem when he asked her out, "Well Naruto, that is a risk which you will have to take even if it ends your friendship with her. Take Minato and me for example, he had that same problem as you do now, but he decided to ask me out and we are still very good friends with one another. Even if we are friends now we have different bond with each other now, but that bond me and Minato have right now is something that if you want, you will have to take the risk to ask her out." He nodded as he agreed with his mother, unknown to them Mei had come to training ground for the same reason as Naruto but stopped when she saw them, she had heard all the conversation and was a happy that Naruto had feelings for her.

Mei decided that after what she heard, she was going to wait for her blonde friend to come and confess to her until then she would just try to act normal around him. Naruto at this point was thinking about what his mother had told him, he was still unsure whether or not he should take the risk. He knew that if he wanted something other than friendship with Mei he would have to risk loosing his friendship with Mei to get something else other than that.

**Two days later, Konoha Park**

Naruto had thought hard and long enough about his predicament, he knew that a Shinobi life was short. He decided that today he was going to confess to Mei today and he wouldn't care about the result of what happened today. He came to the park, because he heard that Mei was here, he walked around quite a few until he found her. He walked up to her and called out to her, "Mei-chan, can I ask you a question?" Mei turned around and found Naruto, "Sure, what can I do for you Naruto-kun?" He looked at her one last time before he could say anything to her. Her beauty for him was captivating to him, especially her jade green eyes and her amber colored hair, "Mei-chan, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Mei looked at him and was happy that he was finally asking her out, but instead of giving him a straight answer, she decided that she would tease him a bit, "Naruto-kun, are you asking me to be your girlfried?" She asked in a seductive tone, while she rubbed one of her hands on his cheek. Naruto was taken aback by this and started to blush, "Yes, Mei-chan that's what I am asking." The girl blushed at what he was saying and decided that she would reply honestly, "I would love to have you as my boyfriend Naruto-Kun."

Naruto was happy that Mei had accepted his confession and decided that he was going to take her on special date tonight to celebrate them getting together. He decided that he would take her to the Athena's Grace, which was one of the best restaurants in Konoha. He reached home and found his mother, "Mother, can I have enough money to eat in Athena's Grace with Mei-chan?" The mother looked at her son's happy face and smiled while giving him enough money to pay for dinner with Mei.

**Streets in Konoha**

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?" Mei asked curious as to where he boyfriend was taking her. He continued to hold her hand while guiding her not saying a word, just smiling at her. When they reached the restaurant Mei voiced her concern, "Naruto-kun, we are eating here at the Athena's Grace?" He looked at her with a sad smile, "Mei-chan you don't want to eat here?" She looked at him and shook her head, "Its not that I don't want to, it's that I don't need fancy dinners to enjoy your company. I would not have had a problem eating at Ichiraku Ramen with you." He gave her a foxy grin, "Well, I would like this night to be special so I picked this one." She blushed a bit of the comment and decided that she would allow him to take her here.

They each had a lovely meal with each other, while talking about things that they enjoy and things they had done with their teammates. Their night was amazing as each of them thought; they had fun with each other and enjoyed each other's company. When they reach the entrance of the Namikaze Compound, Naruto and Mei looked at each other in the eye and while blushing each of them came closer to each other and gave kiss on each other until they heard, "Ah, that is so cute isn't it Minato-kun?" They turned around to find Minato and Kushina with a grin on their faces while watching the young couple kiss each other. They blushed even harder at this and each of them ran towards their room not saying a word to each other or to the two adults there.

**Two weeks later Konoha Academy**

Everyone in Team One with the exception of Hinata and Shikamaru, was holding the hand of their significant other while making their way towards the Academy to take the first Test of the Chunin Exams. Everyone was happy because they had heard that Naruto and Mei had started to date each other, as they made their way towards the Academy they were talking to each other peacefully when they heard two banshee noises. They looked at the source of the banshee noise and saw the two fan girls together with an annoyed Haku. As they approached the fan girls noticed that Naruto was holding Mei's hand, while Sasuke was holding Temari's hand and Shikamaru arrived and grabbed Haku's hand. This irritated the two fan girls, while Sakura Haruno decided that she would voice her opinion, "Mei, Temari and Haku why are you holding the hands of our loves?" The boys who were already annoyed enough by this comment decided not to say anything, while the three girls who were currently dating each of these members decided that they should voice their opinions. Mei was the first to speak, "Well for one they were the ones who asked us out." Temari was the second one to voice a comment, "Unlike you two we are not fan girls and we actually can afford to protect our boyfriends." Haku who was on their team voiced her opinion next, "I do not see why I was put on this sorry excuse for a team. I understand I need a team to do the Chunin exam, but why with the two of you?" The two fan girls decided that they would not say anything anymore since they had been aware that these three girls could wipe the floor with them if they wanted to.

Team One walked in together with Team Haku into the academy, once they reached the second floor, they noticed that there where two genin blocking a door with 301 on it, they immediately noticed it was a Genjutsu but decided to just walk by and not say anything. As they were climbing the stairs they heard a certain Inuzuka, "Wow, really only a loser would not notice this is the second floor and that is a Genjutsu." Team one and Team Haku face palmed themselves for the comment that was said, but they decided not to voice their opinions and just continue. Once reached room 301, they found Itachi and Zabuza together with Yoshino, Kushina and Mikoto waiting for them. The rest of Team One was puzzled as to why Zabuza was there, so Naruto asked, "Why is Zabuza-san here?" Zabuza started to laugh and decided to answer the boy, "Well, I am the Jonin in charge of Haku, Sakura and Ino." It would be an understatement not to say this did not surprise them. Itachi then added, "Well that aside, we are here to wish you all good luck and hope to see you all become Chunin." The other teachers nodded in agreement and told the kids to enter the Chunin exams.

Once they entered the room, they noticed that there were quite a few Shinobi from other villages. They were disturbed when the two Iwa teams were watching them, especially how they glared at Naruto. The discomfort did not last that long until they heard a familiar voice call out to them, which caused them to turn around and find non other than Gaara himself with his teammates.

**Hokage office**

Minato was there in the Hokage office, together with Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shikaku, Fugaku and Orochimaru due to information that came to light. Minato was looking at Jiraiya, "So let me get this straight you are saying that Iwa is planning to do something after the finals of the Chunin?" Jiraiya nodded at this and Minato looked at Orochimaru who had one of his fingers on his chin, "What do you think Jonin Commander Orochimaru?" Orochimaru looked at him and said, "Well I am not sure what to say Minato-kun, but I would like to ask you if you would allow me to get Shikaku for a minute, so we can analyze the current defense and work around it. Just to make sure we are ready for it." All those present nodded in agreement to Orochimaru. Sarutobi who was there present decided to add something, "Also I would say it would be wise to inform all Jonin-sensei and inform those in Team One about it, due to the fact that Iwa target might be your son Minato-kun." This made Orochimaru put his finger on his chin again, "I would have to say I agree with Sarutobi, I mean if they want revenge for what happened in the third war. They would most likely go after your son, since if they attacked you that would mean war against us." They all nodded in agreement and Minato added, "Very well, Inform Ibiki to put a note on Team One test papers a note letting them know of this." They all nodded and **Shunshined** away.

**Academy**

The Konoha Shinobi and Suna Shinobi were all talking amongst each other for a while until, "Alright Maggots take your seats." A Jonin appeared out of the door, "My name is Ibiki Morino, I am the head of the T&I division. I am going to be your proctor for ther first part of the Chunin Exams." He looked to see if everyone was seated, "Alright the first part of the Exam will consist of ten questions. The first nine questions will be on this paper here and the last one I will give you in 50 minutes, meaning you have 50 minutes to complete the first nine questions. You are going to be starting with ten points total, each time you are caught teaching I deduct 3 points from you. Once one of your teammates reaches zero, I will ask you and your teammates to leave." Everyone from Team One and Team Haku, understood the goal of the test, it was to cheat but not get caught, "Alright Maggots, I will be handing you your tests now." He handed the test to everyone and handed the note that the Hokage told him to hand to Team One A and B. The note that was on their test said the following, "Becareful with Iwa Shinobi, we believe that they might target Team One A and B due to the fact that my son is there. Once you read this, please channel Chakra to make the note burn." After they all read the note, they did as instructed and got rid of the note. Ibiki waiting for them to read the note and burn it said, "Alright Maggots you may start **Now!**"

They all started the exams, Team One who were mostly all intelligent answered the question without having to cheat, they all answered the question within ten to twenty minutes and turned their tests around so no one could copy them, and went to rest. A lot of teams dropped after thirty minutes, especially one of the Iwa teams. After forty-five minutes Ibiki looked around to see how many teams were left. The teams left were Team One, Team Haku, Team Three, the Suna team, Team Nine with Neiji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten, One of the Iwa Teams, the two teams from Kumo, two Teams from Kiri and two from Taki. Ibiki seeing that most of them seemed done decided, "Alright maggots! Put your pens down. Now before I give you the tenth question, I have to say this." He looked around to see if everyone was paying attention, once he made sure he had everyone's attention he said, "Alright, if you take the tenth question and fail, you will never be able to take this test again. Now before you argue with me, let me say this, this is my first time as a proctor and those who have me are just unlucky." He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was going to argue but none did, "Alright now, you can either take this question or you can decide not to, if you chose not to take it please leave and try again next year." As he said this, one team of Kumo, Kiri and Taki decided that they were going to give up and try again next year.

Ibiki waited a bit more to make sure no one else was going to leave, once he made sure that no one was going to leave, "Alright you all pass." Everyone looked at him perplexed when Sakura decided to ask, "Wait, where is the tenth question?" He looked at her and took his headband off showing lots of scars, "The tenth question was just to see if you are willing to take any mission. As a Chunin you are given a document, to which you don't really have a choice whether or not take or not. Those of you who stayed even knowing the cost are worth being Chunin because you are willing to take risks. Those who left were not willing to take risks therefore they are not worth being Chunins." They all nodded in agreement.

After a while they saw a ball fly throw the window and open to reveal a Jonin, "Hello, My name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be your next proctor for second part." Ibiki came to her and put a hand on her shoulders, "You are unique indeed Anko only you would come in like that." She blushed at the comment and the looked back at the teams, "Seems you have lost your touch Ibiki. All right Maggots meet me in Training ground #44. You have one hour to be there, or you all fail." She left the room through the window again, while all the Genin left the room through the door.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to ended it here. I am going to make two more parts for the Chunin Exams. One is going to be the Forest of death part and the last one will be the Finals part. I decided not to add the preliminaries. Also if you have not noticed, Orochimaru is not evil on this story actually he is the Jonin Commander, also I am not sure if I am going to put an Invasion per say, but just let just say that Iwa shinobi are going to try something =)**

**A/N: Also if you have noticed, I decided to get Naruto and Mei together, also you will notice other couples in this chapter. I decided to go with those couples, please do not hold the decision against me, after all this is my story and I decide who couples are. I hope you enjoy =)**


	7. Chapter 6: Chunin Exam Part 2

**A/N: Okay this is the next chapter, also I am currently writing story but which I will not post until this one is done. Also I decided to even it out, I am going to make one of pairs of team (Not Hinata) [SHikaHaku or SasuTem) betray them. I am still considering whether or not to add Akatsuki to this mix but I not sure we will see. Next chapter is going to be Final Part of the Chunin.**

* * *

**Entrace of the Forest of Death, One Hour later**

"Alright Maggots, welcome to my playground the Forest of Death aka Training ground #44. This forest has a lot of dangerous animals, poisonous plants and other dangerous things. You will be spending about 5 days here, in order to complete this exam you have to grab two scrolls, the Heaven and Earth ones," Anko showed them the scrolls and decided to continue, "Also I am ask you to sign these waivers, now before you ask why, its to remove any liability to Konoha in the case of any of you dying in the exam. Also you are not allowed to open the scrolls till the tower. Also make sure you are there in five days you all fail. Now please hand in the waivers to get your scrolls and get to your gates. Also Team One A and B will start in the same gates, but you have to get four scrolls, two earth and two heaven."

They all nodded and went to get the scrolls; the instructors gave them two heaven scrolls. They got to the gates and Naruto decided to say to his team something, "Okay Team I need to inform you five of something." Naruto had worried eyes looking at his girlfriend, while his friends where kind of worried about him, "Well Iwa might try something on this exam to me so I thought you should know." They nodded and said that they would be on the look out for Iwa Ninjas; Mei grabbed her boyfriend's hand as if telling it was going to be okay. Nartuo though was worried that Iwagakure was going to use Mei against him. Shikamaru then being the brains of the group said, "Okay guys, lets play smart and look what scrolls they have first before we attack them." They all nodded, the gates opened and they rushed in going inside the forest.

**Inside the Forest of Death**

After one hour Team One found one the Iwa team, they observed it for a while and noticed that they had an Earth scroll. Shikamaru looked at his team and said, "Okay guys we are going to leave this to Team one A, since they are from Iwa they are likely to loose their cool." They nodded, Naruto, Mei and Shikamaru moved forward they decided that they were going to go head on, but Shikmaru was prepared if something bad where to happen.

Shikamaru and Mei stayed behind in case Naruto needed back up, Naruto walked in front of the three Iwa Ninjas while looking at the sky, at first they didn't notice but Naruto sighned to call their attention. They looked at him, "Well, what do we have here, if it is the Namikaze son. Seems he thinks he can takes us." Naruto looked at them with a bored face and decided that he was not going to use Hirashin or Rasengan.

The three Iwa's Ninja charged at Naruto with three ninjato, he looked at the three Iwa Ninja and took his two orange Ninjato from his back and kicked one of the Iwa Ninja but could not kick the other two he had to block their swords with his. Unfortunately the Iwa Ninjas were bigger than Naruto, so they were overpowering him. With Shikamaru and Mei, she wanted to help him but Shikamaru told her no, since that would leave Naruto worried. Naruto on his part was having to hold to his stand, he though for himself, _"It looks like I will have to lower my weight increasing seals. Or I will be destroyed by these Iwa fellows." _Naruto lowered his weight seal from 400 pounds to 200 pounds, this gave him enough speed to be able to counter the two Ninjas and cut them enough to kill them. He looked at the one he kicked, activate his seal back to 400 pounds and looked at the last one, "Well are you going to give me your Earth scroll or am I going to have to find it?" He said that to the Iwa Ninja while having one of his on his throat, the Iwa Ninja was scared of dying so he decided to just give him his scroll. He got the scroll and left to meet with his team.

Naruto got back to his Team and showed him the scroll, they went to meet back with Team One B so that they could get their scrolls, they jumped a while until they found the Kumo team with an Earth scroll, "Do not kill the Kumo Ninjas let them live." Naruto told them since Minato was trying to create an alliance with Kumo. Hinata spoke up to this, "Let me go, I can knock them out with my Juken style." They nodded, Hinata walked towards the Kumo, who saw the Hyuga a got excited about the Hyuga being there, that they did not notice that the one in front of them was a clone. Hinata used her byukagan to find who had the scroll, once she found the scroll she sneaked into from behind the three Kumo ninja and whispered, **"Eight-trigram: Knock out!"** She started hitting all three on their pressure points, which caused them to feint, afterwards she went to grab the scroll from the one who had the scroll and went back to her team.

They decided to go to the tower, to relax once they arrived there they opened their scrolls. Out of the scrolls came Itachi and their vice-captains, they congratulated them and showed them to their rooms to relax.

**5 Days later at the Tower**

After five days they were called to an arena, once they got there Team One found, the Team from Suna, Team Gai, Team Haku. Haku's team got lucky and found a hut that had the other scroll that they needed, which apparently was from the old Chunin exams.

"Welcome to all of you congratulation all of you, I am very proud of everyone of you. Also as you know the Chunin Exams is supposed be a substitute for Shinobi Wars, they are also serve as a why to promote an alliance," after a while Sarutobi Asuma appeared, "Okay guys before we can continue there is going to have some preliminaries since we have to many of you guys. Therefore we have to reduce the numbers due to the fact that Fire lord and other lords do not want to see many of you so you we have to reduce your numbers. The way we going to do this, is that the screens behind me will display two names who will be the ones that will fight with one another, also please go with intent to kill, if knocked out fight will stop and also I am allowed to stop the fight." They all nodded, after a while the screen showed Gaara and Rock Lee, "Okay Rock Lee and Gaara please stay here, the rest of you please go up stands."

Everyone did as they were told and Gaara and Rock Lee stayed down, Gaara walked towards Rock Lee and extended his hand, "Let's have a fair fight." Rock Lee took his hand, "Yes, my youthful mentor." Gaara and everyone else sweat dropped at the comment done by the bush brow and a horrible green spandex. On the Stand there was an older version of him, who was smiling with thumbs up and a smile.

The fight was pretty much one sided until Rock Lee released some of his gates, then Gaara had difficulty and he had to use his sand to knock out Lee or he would lose if the fight went any longer. Gaara won the fight against Lee.

Neji and Hinata fought the other two Sand Genins, which was pretty easy for them to win so they proceed to next part of the exams. The next fight was Tenten against Temari, who apparently was using a fan, which she had and manages to send all of Tentens weapons back not being able to hit Temari at all, Tenten decided to forfit. Mei Terumi fought Haku, which cause Haku to lose not being able to use her ice against the Lava that Mei used.

"Okay guys, the last three will fight Jonin since that is more of their levels," Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke got ready since they knew they probably fight their parents. The first fight was Naruto Namikaze Vs. Kushina Namikaze, which made caused everyone to gasp that they were fighting one of the three best Jonin of the village.

Kushina and Naruto appeared down at the arena, Kushina looked at her son, "Naruto make sure you come to me at the intent to kill or you will lose. Also let me tell you use Hirashin and Rasegan, because I know them too so if you don't use them you will lose." Naruto nodded and both Naruto and Kushina got into the Namikaze fighting style. After a while Naruto disappeared in an Orange flash while Kushina disappeared in red flash. Most of the people at the stands even the Jonin were all seeing a mixture of Orange and Red flashes, this kept going for an about an hour until Kushina stopped.

"Okay Naruto, I give up, I believe you have enough skills to be a Chunin," Kushina walked to her son and gave him a hug and they Sunshined towards the Stands. The next fight was Shikamaru Nara Vs. Yoshino Nara, they walked towards the arena, Shikamaru started looking up at the ceiling with a bored face, which cause Yoshino to pop a vein, "SHIKAMARU NARA, take this seriously or you will get hurt, because I was told to be serious here." Shikmaru mumbled something about this being a drag and how it would be troublesome. Shikamaru started thinking about how he would be his mother; while Yoshino was also thinking about how Shikamaru would think would to her. After a while Shikamaru explained to his mother how he was going to beat her, which caused her to question why he was telling her, and he answered to her that it would be a drag to fight her. She got annoyed at it, and headed to him and started slapping him a bit, but decided that it would be to much of drag to do anything, so she told him that she had the makings of a Chunin.

The next fight was Mikoto Uchiha Vs. Sasuke Uchiha, "Darling I hope you are ready, because I am not going to go easy on you. Also you are not allowed to use that huge sword of yours." Sasuke nodded, he started to flash through hand, **"Katon: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Mikoto had also flashed throw hand signs, **"Suiton: Great Water Wall!"** The fight kept going with jutsus back and forth till Sasuke saw a chance and charged at his mother, which in all honesty was a mistake because his mother saw it and decided that she would hold him to the ground, "That was a mistake Sasuke, but you did great until this moment, so I will allow you to pass the exam, although I am not sure you will be able to make a Chunin."

"Alright guys that's all, the next fights will be Gaara VS. Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga Vs. Mei Terumi, Neji Hyuga Vs. Naruto Namikaze and Temari Koshihara Vs. Shikamaru Nara. You all have one Month to train more since it will take a while for the Lord to be able to arrive here. You are all dismissed," they all left and went to do other things till the final part of the exam.

**Streets of Konoha**

Mei was walking while holding her boyfriends hand, "Naruto-kun we have to talk about something Shikamaru told me." Naruto looked a Mei with a puzzled face and smiled at her, "What about do we need to talk about Mei-chan?" Mei saw that her boyfriend was puzzled at to what they had to talk, so she decided to speak up, "Naruto-kun I heard Shikamaru saying that you would be worried if I helped you back 5 days ago against the Iwa Shinobi, why?" Naruto looked at her with a sad smile, put both his hand on her hips and looked at her eyes, "Well you see I am afraid that something will happen to you Mei-chan." Mei understood what he had told her, "I understand Naruto, I also feel the same as you, but I am a Kunoichi and you are Shinobi, which means something might happen but that is way we should protect one another. Please keep in mind that if something happens to you I will be sad." Naruto nodded at her, they now both knew that they were one another weakness, which made them drive to train more so that they could protect each other.

They continued walking and talking about how they would do in the Finals and if either of them would be promoted to Chunin. They walked past Ichiraku Ramen, "Naruto-kun do you want to eat here today?" Naruto looked at her with a smile, "Only if you want Mei-hime, I know you do not like Ramen so we don't have to if you want don't want to." Mei smiled at her boyfriend and how he was sweet to her even if they have just recently starting dating. She looked at him, "Its okay Naruto-kun, want to do stuff you enjoy too." They took a seat and ate while eating and talking about their plans for training and what they would after their promotion. They were also talking about if they would be on the same team or not when they became Chunin. They were also talking about the fact that not all of their teammates were going to make Chunin, they knew that Sasuke and Hinata would not be promoted due to their prides of being part of the two biggest clans in Konoha.

**Next day at the Namikaze Compound**

"Kushina-san, I know it's to much to ask but would I be able to learn Hirashin and Rasengan like Naruto?" Kushina looked at her son's girlfriend and said, "Well you can maybe learn the Rasengan, the Hirashin you would have to ask Minato." That the moment Minato had arrived, "What do you need to talk to me about?" Mei looked at Minato and decided to ask, "Well Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could learn the Hirashin to help me protect your son." Minato looked at her then at his wife who nodded, "Well Mei, first of all please call me Minato at home. Also do you plan on staying with Naruto for ever, like me and Kushina?" Mei blushed at the comment but decided that she would answer honestly, "Well I hope I can be with him forever like you and Kushina-san. I will remain with him as long as he wants me, hence why I need the Hirashin, to protect him from harm like he would like it." Minato looked at her and saw she was not lying and agreed to teach her the Hirashin.

Naruto in the meanwhile was outside when Jiraiya walked over to him, "Hey Kid I have something to tell you and Mei about." He looked at his godfather and told him to follow him. When they found Mei she was with Minato and Kushina, "Good I was going to have to ask you this any way Kushina and Minato. I was planning on taking Mei and Naruto on a four year training trip with me." Kushina was perplex but knew that if Naruto wanted to survive the many enemies that Minato had, they would require training from Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-san, I agree with Naruto training but Mei has to decided this on her on." Mei looked at everyone and decided to answer, "Sure Ero-sennin, I would love to train with you and Naruto." Everyone but Jiraiya laughed at the nickname that Naruto had given him, which was now being used by Mei.

"Really you two kids going to call me that, I mean both you are thirteen and you are both disrespecting me," Jiraiya said to his two students, "Well I am going to be training you two in Fuinjustus over ther 4 years that we are going to be together, so I hope you are prepared. Now if you will excuse me I a going to go do some research." This earned a glared from Kushina who decided to voice her opinion, "If you ever spy on the Namikaze, Nara or Uchiha compounds hot springs I swear we will inform Tsunade and cut your jewels off."

**Three weeks after, Namikaze Compound**

"Okay Mei, I am proud of you managed to learn Hirashin and Rasengan. Now like Naruto you have to perfect your Rasengan, he has added both Raiton and Futon to it, you will have the challenge to add Katon and Suiton, as for Doton, I am not sure that is possible so do not try it," Minato looked at Mei and then decided to ask, "Mei I thought I should talk to you about something." Mei looked at Minato and decided to look at him with look to go ahead, "Well Mei, part of the reason why I decided to let you live, here is because I was wishing you and my son got together, in other words I though you would be go together with each." Mei was excited that her supposed father-in-law approved, "Does Kushina agree with this?" Minato shook his head no, "She believes Naruto should chose whom to be with, but I think you are the one he should be, but if Naruto choose you then she won't have problem." Mei smiled and said she was going to find her boyfriend to spend time with him, "Remember Mei, you have One week from now you will be at the Chunin."

* * *

**A/N:So you are aware the next chapter will probably not come till 22 since I going to be busy till then, but then the chapter will come out sorry it will take that long =(**


	8. Chapter 7: Chunin Finals and Trip

**A/N: First of all let me answer one question from Generation Zero: Orochimaru in this story is good, he is not evil, in fact he is the Jonin Commander since Shikaku and Fugaku are Elders. Also answering SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan for those who have same question: I decided 4 years because I thought 16 was a good age for them to start doing Lemon stuff.  
**

**A/N: You will notice that this chapter is longer, in fact it is, because I have been writting other stories while I wrote this so I adapted a policy of doing 9 pages of word per chapter now, so from no on it will be longer.**

**A/N: I did a few corrections of 11:09 PM New york time, fixing some issues with Kazekage, Kage and Hokage I had. I will keep an eye out for that stuff next chapter.**

* * *

**Konoha Arena**

All of the Genin left from the preliminaries where there present at the Arena, "Welcome to the Finals of the Chunin Exams. This year we have a good batch of Genin who are able to take them." Said Minato to the crowd, from the Kage booth to which Jin, the Kazekage and A, the Raikage, who Konoha just made an alliance with. Minato took a seat and Sarutobi Asuma appeared in the arena, "Will Gaara and Sasuke please stay at the arena, while the rest of you go into that box over there." He pointed at the box all Genins but Sasuke and Gaara went, once there Naruto looked at Mei and whispered, "I know father taught you the Rasegan and Hirashin, but don't use them, since you only learned the basics and have not mastered it yet." Mei nodded and told her boyfriend he did not have to worry about that since she knew the consequences of using them when she had not yet mastered them.

Asuma was explaining the rules of the finals to everyone before he continued then he said, "Begin!" Sasuke having seen what Gaara was able to do in the Preliminaries decided to wait for Gaara to make the first move, "Well Uchiha not going to attack me? Are you afraid?" Gaara tried to taunt the Uchiha, since he had heard that they were very prideful, so he was hoping to hurt his pride. Sasuke, grew a tick mark on his head, was about to charge at him but then remembered the warning his mother gave him to not get prideful. Gaara saw that his taunt had some effect on him so he decided to push it one more time, "Ah, the poor Uchiha can't do anything without his mommy or brother." This was the limit Sasuke did not care anymore, he charge full speed ahead at Gaara, while doing hand signs, **"Katon: Fire Bird!" **He spit out a lot of fire at the direction of Gaara, the fire took the form of a Firebird, Sasuke knew his sand was going to turn into glass. The attack hit the sand creating lots of smoke, after the smoke cleared Sasuke saw that there was no Glass, "Did you really think that you were the only prodigy out there?" Gaara said moving some Golden sand around, "You see I have trained also, while discovered I have Kekkai Genkai like my father, being able to use Gold Dust gives me advantages over Water and Fire. So you are going to have to think harder." Gaara deciding not to give Sasuke another chance did some hand signs, **"Jiton: Gold Dust Coffin!"** Gold Dust enveloped Sasuke around, "Proctor call the Match, this Uchiha cannot fight me any longer." Asuma judge a bit and saw Sasuke trying to break free, but he couldn't manage so he said, "Winner Gaara!"

At the Kage booth, "Your son is skilled Jin, I feel bad for Uchiha but he got tricked." Jin gave him a sad smile, "Yes, that's one thing about Uchiha's that I will never understand, they are to prideful. I mean not all of them, I know Fugaku, Itachi and Mikoto are calm, but that boy is too rash. No offense Fugaku." Fugaku was behind Minato together with Shikaku, "None taken Kazekage-sama, I know how brash my son is, I fear for him."

At the Arena they were having trouble removing Sasuke who was annoyed at the fact he lost, it took his mother and brother to remove him from the Arena, "Will Hinata Hyuga and Mei Terumi, please come down to the Arena." Mei and Hinata made their way into the Arena; they got down, shook hands and got into position, "Begin!" Hinate activated her Byakugan and got into Gentle Fist position, while Mei Terumi got into the Namikaze stance, which focused on speed. At the Kage booth A looked at this, "Why does that girl know the Namikaze style?" Jin who knew the answer decided to answer for him, "That girl is sort of like the fiancé of Naruto, or so Namikaze-sama hopes." A nodded and said that it was indeed wise to teach the girl that if she was a pretended suitor. Back at the Arena both Mei and Hinata were still analyzing each other, Mei was not a close combat fighter and she knew Hyuga's excelled at that, Hinata on the other hand was aware that Mei was not good at close combat and knew she had advantage at range.

Hinata decided to run towards Mei to finish the fight fast before she could do hand signs. Mei did a few hand signs, **"Yoton: Sticky Rubber!"** Mei spit rubber from her mouth onto the floor hopping to trap Hinata, Although Hinata had heard of this Technique so she quickly jumped backwards to avoid getting caught. Althougth Mei had predicted this,** "Suiton: Water bullet"** Mei spit a few water bullets out of her mouth towards Hinata who did, **"Kaiten!"** She expelled a lot of Chakra while rotating at full speed blocking all of the Water bullets. Everyone at the stadium was thrilled by the display of the two Kunoichi, Hinata tried to reach Mei once again, this time she was faster than Mei could not do hand signs, so she dropped into Namikaze stance and focused on dodging attacks. While Hinata attacked Mei was trying to think of way to get away from the Hyuga to attack again, after a while she found a way to do this and challenged chakra to her legs to jump backwards while doing hand signs, **"Yoton: Rubber Cage!" **Mei spit a lot of rubber towards Hinata, causing the young Hyuga to do, **"Kaiten!"** This whoever was a mistake, which she was not aware, would happen; as she rotated the rubber got stuck on the rotation. The Rotation slowed down and after a while stopped, Hinata was now stuck with rubber and could not move, "I forfeit, I cannot move." Asuma declared Mei the Winner and Mei went to help Hinata out of the rubber, they shook hands and went back to the booth.

"That was interesting fight, especially that Mei Terumi, she has Kekkai Genkai for Yoton," said Jin while looking at the stadium, "Both of them showed what it takes to be Chunin in my opinion." The other two Kage present nodded at this, back at the arena Asuma called, "Will Temari Koshihara and Shikamaru Nara step up please?" They came forward, while facing each other Shikamaru looked at her with a bored face, "You know I don't understand what you see on the Sasuke?" Temari looked at her teammate and glared, "Well, he is a hotheaded but he is my hotheaded and he treats me with respect, which all I want in a man" Put some black gloves on her hand preparing for battle while Shikamaru just put his hand on his pocket and looked up to the clouds. When Asuma told them to begin, Temari knowing Shikamaru, decided not to charge instead she fuelled Chakra to her hands and punched the ground. This caused a medium sized earthquake, "Nice Minato, you are creating another Tsunade there." Said Jin while laughing, causing both A and Minato to laugh. Shikamaru was taken a back by this; he then jumped back to get some footing, _"I can use these cracks to extend my shadow!" _Temari knowing more or less what he was thinking, punched the ground again causing a wave on the ground, which eliminated the cracks, "I am not going to let you extended your Shadow to me. Shikamaru decided to try any ways to reach his shadow towards her; she jumped backwards avoiding it, which Shikamaru was aware she would do. So he created a shadow clone and made it run towards her, then use his shadow once more causing it to hit his shadow clone, which extended to Temari to capture her, by the time he did this he was almost out of Chakra, but Temari knew she couldn't keep fighting with the opponents so far so, "Protcor I give up, I do not wish to fight the upcoming opponents they are better then me." This worried Shikamaru because he was planning on forfeiting too but she did it before him, "Winner Shikamaru Nara!"

At the Kage booth, "That Nara is very crafty, but his way of using chackra is a waste. Still he seems to be a worthy Chunin." The other Kage's nodded, down at the Arena Asuma called the last two, "Naruto Namikaze and Neji Hyuga please come down here!" They both made their way down, Neji looked at Naruto and decided to say, "Fate decided I will be winner, you are going to lose here!" Naruto decided to answer the stupid remark of the Hyuga prodigy, "If I were you, I would remove the stick up your ass first, then you try to talk okay?" This annoyed Hyuga a lot, which caused that as soon as the fight started he charged at Naruto with full speed. Naruto was keeping it cool, as the Hyuga came towards Naruto he dodge all the punches that the Hyuga threw at him, and placed a seal behind Neji. At Kage booth, "This fight is over, that Hyuga let pride take over and he was tagged. Your boy is smart, he knew exactly what to say to tick him off." Minato nodded, Asuma seeing the fight decided to wait a bit more, "You should give up Neji, I tagged you so I can teleport behind you any time." Neji was too much annoyed to care at all, so he continued to try and attack Naruto, so Naruto disappeared with an Orange Flash behind Neji with a Kunai on his throat. The proctor seeing this called it out, "Winner Naruto Namikaze!" Neji did not stop attacking thought, which caused Hiashi and Hizashi to come down and subdue the young Hyuga, "I am sorry about my sons behavior Namikaze-sama, I am not sure what I did wrong for him to be like this." Naruto dismissed Hizashi comment saying it was okay and there was no damage done.

"Alright we are going to give the participants a twenty minutes break, so they can recover a bit of chakra for their next fight. So feel free to use this time to go to the bathroom or what ever," Asuma came to the participant booth and showed them where they could rest to recover their Chakra, after that he went to check on his girlfriend Kurenai Yuhi. After twenty minutes Asuma appeared in the Arena, "Will Gaara and Mei Terumi please step forward." Mei Terumi and Gaara appeared on the arena, knowing full well that Mei Terumi was someone calm, knew that his taunts would not work. Asuma looked at both contestants, "Begin!" Gaara sent his gold Dust towards Mei, but she knew about gold dust, **"Yoton: Lava Stream!" ** The Gold dust and Lava collided with each other, Gaara noticed that his Gold dust was melting fast, so he put more Chakra onto his feet creating more Gold dust, sending it to reinforce the sand. After a few minutes both had stopped, Gaara looked at Mei, she looked like she was thinking of something. After she thought she did a some hand seals, Gaara knowing this was not Yoton, put up his ultimate defense, **"Futton: Sleepy Mist!"** She controls the mist enough for it only to be near Gaara. At the Kage booth, "Wait she has two Kekkai Genkai?" Asked a puzzled A, Minato looked at him and nodded, "Yes she has Boil Release and Lava Release." Both other Kage were impressed by the display. Back at the Arena Gaara was having trouble, because the smoke from her Boil release was some how entering his defense, he did few hand signs, **"Futon: Great Breakthrough!" **He blew a lot of wind from his mouth causing the mist to vanish, although he fell to his knee, _"I exhausted my chakra with that last attack." _He looked at Mei and smiled, "Proctor I give up, I exhausted my chakra and I would be fool to continue." Asuma nodded and declare Mei winner.

At the Kage booth, "Jin your soon is very smart, are you raising him to be the next Kazekage?" Jin smiled and looked at him, "Yes, you see my other son doesn't want to be Kazekage, but Gaara said he wanted to take my place. Just like you and Naruto." They both laughed, "I wish I had some who wanted to take my place." Said A with sad smile, while the Kage's chatted Asuma called, "Shikamaru Nara against Naruto Namikaze." Shikamaru looked at Naruto and knew he was to fast for him to even try capturing so he did what he thought was wise, "Proctor, I wish to forfeit, Naruto is to fast for me to fight him, I don't stand a chance against him. I would just waste Chakra." Asuma nodded, "Winner Naruto Namikaze! Ten minutes break for Mei to recharge a bit."

At the Kage booth, "Minato that Nara is a bit lazy, but he knows when he lost." Minato laughed, "Both him and his father are Lazy, I don't know how Yoshino or Haku put with them." They started laughing accompanied by Fugaku who was tapping Shikaku on the back. Shikaku was saying troublesome teammates under his breath, which caused the others to laugh even harder. Ten Minutes had passed and Asuma called, "Its time for the finals, will Mei Terumi and Naruto Namikaze please step up." They both came towards the center of the arena, "Remember Mei-chan do not use Hirashin or Rasengan, or you will hurt yourself." Mei nodded at her boyfriend, it was true if she used them, it would cause her to lose. A at the Kage booth asked, "Did you teach her the Hirashin and Rasengan?" Minato nodded at him, "I did but she did not mastered it, so I have not allowed her to use them until she mastered." He didn't say anything anymore; he knew that Jiraiya was planning on helping her master both of them on his trip with them, even if he did not know the Hirashin.

Back at the arena Asuma had given the order for them to begin, Mei was worried though because if he boyfriend use his speed against her she would loose so she did something risky, **"Yoton: Sticky Rubber!"** She started to spit rubber out of her mouth around her for about fifty meters circle around her covering her from all directions, Naruto looked at this, "Smart, but stupid at the same time, how are you going to get out of there?" Mei went through some hand signs, **"Yoton: Lava boulders!"** She started to spit lava boulders out of her mouth towards Naruto, which she knew his affinities where Wind and Lightning, although she never seen him use any jutsus. Naruto saw the Lava boulders coming towards him so he did a few hand signs, **"Raiton: Lightning Wall!" **Electricity started to flow through Naruto's body; he then put his hand on the floor causing clouds to form above him, causing lightning to shoot from the ground towards the clouds, blocking the boulders. This Justus, only someone like Naruto could perform it, impressed Mei; the Chakra consumption must be insane. Naruto started to form some more hand signs, **"Futon: Great Breakthrough!"** He started to blow wind towards Mei, she quickly did some hand signs, going underground, Naruto knowing the Justu created a Shadow clone and Shunshined to a tree, **"Doton: Headhunter!"** Mei came from out the ground and grabbed Naruto's clone, once she did this the clone disappeared causing her to not have her Rubber circle any more. Naruto went at full speed to her without using Hirashin, crashing his lip on hers, causing everyone at the arena to awe at the scene, he channeled some chakra to his tongue while he kissed her. This caused her knees to give out, "Do you give up sweetie?" Mei was still faze by the kiss, when she recovered she let out a sigh, "Can't let me win, can you Naruto? I forfeit." Asuma came forward and put Naruto's hand up, "Winner Naruto Namikaze!"

The Kages came down to the Arena, "Will all participants please come down to the Arena, we have already deliberated with each other, which should be a Chunin and who not." All the participants from the Chunin came to the Arena, Jin came up, "Congratulations Gaara, you showed both tatics and tenacity to be a Chunin, therefore I present you with this Chunin vest from Suna." Gaara thanked his father, and put the vest on stepping back. Minato stepped forward, "Naruto Namikaze and Mei Terumi will you please step forward." Both of them stepped forward Minato gave them the Chunin vest, they thanked him, they put it on and stepped back. The Raikage came forward, "Will Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara step forward please, so I can grant you the vest." They stepped forward received the vest from the Raikage and put it on and stepped back in line. Minato looked again and said, "Temari Koshihara, you are also promoted, but Tsunade decided to give Medical Ninja's a different vest, so you will have to talk with her about that." Neji and Sasuke were awaiting their turn, "Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, after talking with your fathers they decided that its still to early for you two to become Chunin. Neji you need to stop being fixed on fate, while Sasuke you are to blood headed, therefore I am sending you two under tutelage of Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi for another year. Temari, Shikmaru, Naruto, Mei and Hinata please come see me in my office tomorrow." The four of them nodded and told him they would be there, "That concludes the Chunin exams, for those of you who have not made it, please try again next year for another shot at become Chunin." They a left and went towards their hotels, houses or where ever they were staying at.

**With Naruto, Mei and Gaara**

Gaara was staying with the Namikaze's ever since Naruto and his team saved him, he and Naruto became very good friends, "I am sorry about your Teammate Sasuke." He said with a sad tone, "Its okay Gaara, he was not ready to become a Chunin, since he exploded like that. That's one of his flaws, he hot headed and that lesson you gave him should make him realize that." Gaara did not react to this but said, "Well you guys no longer will be in the same team, since he is now a Genin and you are Chunin." Naruto shrugged, "I know it saddens me that he will no longer be with us, but I believe he will make it next year." Gaara nodded, Mei was holding Naruto's hand while the boys talked about random stuff.

**With Sasuke and Temari**

Sasuke and Temari where on their way to the hospital see Tsunade so Temari could get her vest, "Don't be like that pookie, everyone loses their cool from time to time." Temari was trying to console her boyfriend who was very annoyed at the fact that he was not promoted, "I am not mad, is just frustrating that I fell for such a trick, I mean I don't understand how Itachi, my mother and father cannot feel this pride of mine." Temari looked at Sasuke and stopped while grabbing his hand, "You know, I used to be like that once but I decided that if I was going to reach my dream, I would try be calm. I am your girlfriend, so please allow me to help you, I don't want to see you become evil or anything so please let me help you find something that puts you at ease." Sasuke looked at his girlfriend, seeing the face of concern on her made him, lower his anger, "I will try as long as you promise to be there for me." Temari smiled and leaned in for a kiss after she released, "I will be there for you as long as you want me to be there for." Sasuke deciding to mess with her said, "Then you will be with me forever." Temari was very smart and caught the joke, "Is that a Marriage proposal Sasuke Uchiha?" This made Sasuke blush and look away while whistling, after a while Temari broke into laughter causing Sasuke to join her.

**With Shikamaru and Haku**

After Shikamaru had left the Arena while looking at the sky he was tackled to the floor, "Troublesome women." Haku got a bit irritated at him, "Hey I am not troublesome, I am your girlfriend and I came to congratulate you." Shikamaru looked at her and put his arm around her neck, "Well if you came to congratulate me, where is my kiss?" This made Haku blush, but she did as he told her and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

**With Neji**

Neji was not happy at all that a Namikaze did not only humiliate him, but he was not promoted by anyone because of a Namikaze, _"I swear I will get revenge even if it's the last thing I do, even if I have to destroy this whole village just to make a point of how elite I am." _ He continued to walk towards a training ground when he heard a voice behind him; he turned around and saw a person, who was both black and white, the black side spoke, "Boy do you seek more power?" Neji looked at this figure and nodded, "I do!" While the black side smiled the white part spoke, "If you want power then find a partner who also seeks power and come meet me here…" Before he could finish Tenten appeared, "I will be his partner, I want to prove to this village that weapons can be deadly." The black figure looked at them, "Very well then, come hold my hand and I will take you to our leader as rookie members of the Akatsuki." They grabbed his hand, and went into the ground with him; an Anbu who was patrolling nearby saw the whole thing and went to report to the Hokage.

**Hokage office**

Minato was having a meeting together with Shikaku, Fugaku, Sarutobi and Orochimaru his Jonin Commander, as they talked suddenly a puff of smoke appeared, "What do you need Hawk?" Minato asked the Anbu with the Hawk mask, "Sir, I just saw Neji Hyuga and Tenten leave with Zestus of Kusa who is a missing Ninja who servers the Akatsuki." This caused a couple of confused faces until Jiraiya who was hidden appeared, "Akatsuki is an Organization, who wishes to destroy all the Hidden villages, because they believe that having one strong ruler is the way they will achieve peace." Everyone in the room was perplex by this until Orochimaru spoke, "Hokage-sama, I request that you make an emergency council meeting right now and invite the Kazekage and Raikage to it." Minato agreed to the idea, ordering all his Anbu to call the current heads and include Hizashi, which in the case of Uchiha and Nara was to call their Matriarch since Fugaku and Shikaku were in the elder council ever since Minato retired Homura and Koharu.

**Council Room**

Every Clan head were there, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Kushina Namikaze, Mikoto Uchiha, Orochimaru Mitarashi who was Anko's Uncle, Hizuren Sarutobi, Yoshino Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi who requested to form the Momochi Clan to be sword specialist, which he planed to create the 5 Swordsman of the Leaf. Apart from the Clan Heads, the Kazekage and Raikage were there too. This caused some clan heads to be puzzled, "Hokage-sama why are the other Kages here?" Said Tsume towards the Hokage, "Because what I am going to talk about involves their villages as allied to ours." All of them nodded, "Orochimaru will you please tell everyone what is going." Orochimaru stood up, "Certainly Hokage-sama, I request not to be interrupted till I finish. First I would like to inform Hizashi Hyuga and Hiashi Hyuga, that Neji together with Tenten have gone rogue. Secondly, they joined an Organization called Akatsuki, which are composed of mostly S-Ranked Missing Ninja, within the list are: Zetsus of Kusagakure, Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure also one of the seven swordsman of the Mist, Deidara of Iwagakure, Sasori of Sunagakure, Kakuzu of Takigakure, Konan of Amegakure, Nagato of Amegakure, Hidan of Yugakure and their leader Yahiko of Amegakure. Thirdly, their goal is to destroy all of the current Hidden villages because they believe that in order to obtain peace there needs to be fear involved so they plan to enslave all Shinobi under their rule."

Every member of the council had their eyes wide opened, "Who seen Neji and Tenten leave with them?" Minato made a sign, which made a hawk masked Anbu to appear, he ordered the man to remove the mask, "My old student Obito Uchiha is the one who saw the event. Obito please explain what you saw." He nodded at the Hokage and bowed towards the council, "I saw this man with both a black and white side, which seemed to have different personalities approach Neji Hyuga and offer him power to get revenge on Naruto for running his chance to become Chunin. He then informed Neji to look for a partner, which Tenten came out of the woods and said she would gladly become his partner. If you don't believe me I request for Inoichi to do the Mind Justus on me to check." Inoichi complied with the request, he did the sign and fell on the desk, after fifteen minutes, he came back, "What the man says is true." Hiashi and Hizashi were sad that a promising Hyuga had become rogue. The Raikage asked for permission to speak and spoke, "This is a problem, but the greater problem lies with Iwa refusing to listen to Konoha and any allied with them. Kiri is also currently in civil war, which causes us not to be able to get a side with them." Zabuza Momochi stood up and spoke, "Regarding Kiri, it seems that the current Mizukage has lost his mind and grown fearful of those with Kekkai Genkai. The reason I became a Rogue Ninja was because I tried to assassinate him to stop the civil war, which failed." They all nodded in agreement saying that was the right thing to do, Jin then stood up, "What do you suggest we do then Minato?" Minato looked and said, "I say we give Kirigakure one year to solve that, if they don't we will move in and attempt to stop their civil war and appoint Chojuro of the Seven Swords as the New Mizukage." Everyone agreed to this and so Minato dismissed them.

**The Next day at the Hokage Office**

The whole of Konoha had been notified that Neji Hyuga and Tenten had gone rogue, their friends were sadden by this especially their Teacher Gai and their Teammate Rock Lee. Naruto, Shikamaru, Mei, Hinata and Temari came to the office like the Hokage had requested. They knocked on the door and waited for the order to come in; when they heard it they walked into the office. Minato looked towards them, "The reason I called you five here is because I would like you to become a team. I believe this team will be well balanced, having one kenjustus expert, one close combat expert, one strategist, one medical ninja and one Ninjustus expert. From this forward you will become Team Asura your leader will be Shikamaru Nara since he is the Strategist of this team. You guys will begin taking missions in four years after Naruto and Mei come back from their training. The rest of you will be in intense training with your families for the year in order to be on par, if when they return you want to take the Jonin Exams we will see." They all nodded and left the Hokage office.

**Namikaze Compound**

After the meeting with the Hokage, went home pack for their trip as they were packing Sasuke came to visit, "Naruto I wish you luck and I hope to be Chunin when you come back." They bumped fist and Sasuke left, as they were finishing touches Naruto looked for his mother to say his goodbyes, as he looked for her, he heard a vomiting noise from the bathroom. He rushed to the bathroom, finding his mother puking, "Mom are you okay?" Kushina looked at him and saw his face of concern, "Yes, I am Naruto-kun, don't worry I am not sick, this is just pregnancy sickness." This made Naruto's face lit up, "You mean I am going to have a little sister or little brother?" Kushina smiled at him and nodded, "Yes you are going to be big brother, although I am not sure if it's a girl or a boy I will let you know in four months when I find out." Naruto nodded and gave his mother a goodbye kiss; he went to the door and met Mei there who was waiting for them. They headed towards the gate.

**Konoha Gates**

At the gates all their friends were their saying goodbye and good luck on the trip, "Well you two is time to go, I hope you are ready for a period of adventures." Mikoto, Yoshino and Kushina who were there said at the same time, "No research Jiraiya, if we hear these two talking about how you did your research we are going to cut your jewels off." Tsunade was there but did not speak she just glared at him and did a scissor symbol with her hand, this freaked out Jiraiya majorly, causing him to put his hand on his jewels. After a few more minutes they left the village and started to head for their adventure.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8 will take longer, because I am going to make my other stories catch up to chapter 7 of this. No I will not post them yet, due to the fact that I am still not sure I like them as much as this one, but who knows maybe I will so please bare with me here and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Training with Jiraiya and Ret

**A/N: First of all let me apology for the delay, but my life has been hectic a bit. I been focused on loosing weight and I also had a bit of a writers block. The next chapter I will try to write it fast, probably sometime around November. I know the fight scene is not good, but I will work more on that on later chapters. Also the descriptions I wanted to play with that at later time. Please Enjoy =)**

**A/N: I made a minor correction, I made Koizuimi age 3 from 1, because I figured it be a bit impossible for a one year old to run. So I made that correction**

* * *

** Somewhere at Fire Country**

It's been a year since Mei Terumi and Naruto Namikaze have left Konoha to train with Jiraiya of the Sanin. The training was progressing smoothly, Naruto being half Namikaze and Uzumaki he was a natural for Fuinjustus, Mei Terumi also seemed to be able to be a natural with Fuinjustus. Jiraiya being the Spy Master that he was, made a little research and found out that the Terumi Clan was initially Uzumaki Clan, but they broke up after the destruction of Uzushiogakure was destroyed taking a different name and developed the Kekkai Genkai that the Terumi Clan currently possessed. While in training, Naruto was also helping Mei master the Hirashin, she was still having difficulties with it but was almost there, believing she could manage to finish it by the end of the four years of training she would have.

**Konoha, Council**

The Clan heads were all present to discuss a few things that been happening during the one year period. Minato Namikaze was seating at the Hokage seat, with Shikaku Nara to his left and Fugaku Uchiha to his right. In the Clan Heads seats were, Kushina Namikaze of Namikaze Clan who had a baby in her hands, Mikoto Uchiha of Uchiha Clan, Yoshino Nara of Nara Clan, Inoichi Yamanaka of Yamanaka Clan, Choza Akimichi of Akimichi Clan, Shibi Aburame of Aburame Clan, Zabuza Momochi of Momochi Clan, Orochimaru Mitarashi of Mitarashi Clan, Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan, Kurenai Yuhi of Yuhi Clan, Kakashi Hatake of Hatake Clan, Hizuren Sarutobi of Sarutobi Clan and Tsume Inuzuka of Inuzuka Clan. The Hokage looked to she that everyone was paying attention, "Alright we have few things to discuss on this Council, First Zabuza have you chosen anyone for the Five members for the Swordsman of the Leaf?" Zabuza stood up, looked at the other clan heads and spoke, "Yes Hokage-sama, I have Myself as the Head of the five Swordsman of the Leaf, Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatakeand Sasuke Uchiha. Although it is comple, I am state that Naruto and Sasuke are future members, once they become at least Jonin and can prove to me, Asuma and Kakashi that they are proficient on swords. As for that test I have required wooden swords to be made to shape the swords of each of these members. In my case I have a wooden Kubikiribancho, Asuma has wooden Trench Knifes, Kakashi has his White Light Tanto in wooden format and I have also made wooden swords matching both the Uchiha sword and Namikaze swords."

Everyone looked at Zabuza and nodded in agreement until Mikoto spoke up, "I see, well I was wondering why not Itachi?" Zauza nodded and looked at him, "I have asked Itachi, he refused saying he wasn't much of a Kenjustus user, I have still to ask Naruto, but Sasuke agreed but said he will only perform the test when Naruto returns." Mikoto nodded in agreement. After waiting a bit more Zabuza took a seat and Minato spoke again, "Okay second matter that has to be talked about, is the Civil War in Kiri has lasted way to long, so I have decided to send an elite group of Anbu hidden without Konoha symbol to take subdue the situation." Minato made a few signals with his hand and four Anbu walked out of the Shadows, "Please remove your masks." They did, revealing a purple head women named Yugao Uzuki, a Black Haired boy named Obito Uchiha, a brown haired girl name Rin Nonohara and lastly Shisui Uchiha, "These form will go to Kiri, under a henge that will be held by a Fuinjustus. I will give them code names, Shisui you will lead this your name is Takui, Obito is Katsu, Yugao is Haruka and Rin is Fuki. Please be careful and contact Chojuro or Ao, they are the only ones who know who you are and will likely give you missions to help end this war." They nodded, Kushina stood up gave her new born to her Mikoto her Godmother and walked towards the four with Minato. They walked toward them and did few Hand signs, giving each of them fuinjustus that made them henge into some else, once they were the four removed their headbands and vanished in leaf shunshin, "Alright that is all this meeting has to offer, I will contact you if there is something else needed." They all nodded and started to leave, Mikoto walked towards Kushina and handed her, her goddaughter and smiled, as Fugaku walked by he patted his goddaughter and smiled when he saw he trying to get his finger. Yoshino Nara and Shikaku Nara stopped smiled and said, "I miss our godson already, and you know Shikamaru won't stop asking where his friend is." Kushina smiled and handed her a letter from Jiraiya, which she received a few days ago, Yoshino grabbed it and thanked her while walking away.

**With Neji and Tenten**

Neji and Tenten like Mei and Naruto were currently training hard in order to be able to join the elite ranks of the Akatsuki, they were still in training and where receiving training from everyone a bit, except from Nagato who for some reason refused to help them with it. Unknown to everyone else Nagato was actually a spy working for Jiraiya and was actually not wanting this job anymore, he wanted to go back to Konoha to see his cousins Naruto and Kushina. He only took this job because his old sensei has told him to keep an eye on his two friends Konan and Yahiko, but after a while he found out that he still had family and was wanting to go back to see them rather than take this dangerous job. Although what he did not know was that Konan actually knew he was a spy, but decided to keep it to herself since she had a crush on him. She often thought what he would do, she knew he was bored of the spying and wanted to go back home to see his family.

She knew that she would have to talk to him some day about it, but she was afraid that he would reject him, "Konan what do you need?" This freak out Konan because she was not aware that he knew she was watching him, "Nagato, what is bothering you?" Nagato looked at her, he knew she knew so he just sighed, "Nothing just thinking about my cousins." Konan looked at him with sad eyes, unlike her and Yahiko, he had found out he had remaining family, "Why are you still here Nagato, why don't you leave and join your family?" Nagato looked at her and gave her a sad smile, in fact he was planning on it, he knew Neji wanted to attack Naruto while he was outside the village so he would volunteer to help Neji only to betray them and help Naruto out.

Nagato went back inside and saw that Neji and Tenten were still training hard, he assumed that it would be one more month before he would attack Naruto to try his new training regime. Neji believed that he was going to be able to defeat the Namikaze this time, although every member of the Akatsuki knew that it would take more than five years for him to be able to defeat the Namikaze. But they were not going to say this to him, because they knew that Neji had to much pride and he believe that he had enough to win the ability to win against Naruto. Tenten on the part decided that she would not go, because she knew that it would take a lot more than that to be able to beat prodigies.

**One Month later, Somewhere in Land of Teas**

Naruto and Mei were still training with Jiraiya, this month they were still working on Fuinjustus, while Mei was working more trying to master the Hirashin so that she could work on combos with Naruto using that skill. While Naruto was working on his Kenjustus and Fuinjustus, since he had gotten notice that he was one of the chosen members to become the Swordsman of the Leaf. They were training when they heard someone, "Well look here the Namikaze is training, see you are still a failure." Naruto looked at where the voice came from, he saw Neji with two figures, one had red hair while and the other one had blue hair with white flour on her head. Jiraiya recognized the two figures and immediately got on the defensive, which cause his two students to get on the defensive too.

Nagato raised his hand and said, "This fight is between Naruto and Neji only and we are just here to make sure that no one interfere in their fight." Nagato looked over at Konan who nodded at him, Jiraiya noticed this but decided that he would be quiet for the sake to show this snot of a Hyuga that he was not good enough.

Neji ran towards to Naruto, which caused Naruto to get into a defensive stance since he noticed that there was something different about Neji. The Hyuga on the other hand thought that Naruto had not improved over one year, because he believed that Naruto was to prideful of being a Prodigy, so he did not have to train anymore than he already knew everything that he should do.

Neji started attacking Naruto with Gentle Fist stance; Naruto was using his scabbards to defend himself from the chakra closing skill of the Hyuga Clan. Neji continued the ruthless skill of the Hyuga's, which struck Naruto two times on his arms with the Gentle Fist causing him to not be able to move his arms causing him not be able to defend himself anymore with his scabbards. Naruto dropped his swords; Mei got a bit worried and was about to enter the fight when Jiraiya stopped her from doing so. Naruto was worried he underestimated his opponent thinking that Neji was still the same as before, but he noticed Neji was more calm and was better than before. Naruto was now pretty much doomed, due to the fact that he could not use his arms to perform hand seals. Neji this time took a kunai from his pocket and was about to charge at Naruto with the intent to kill, when he was 3 feet away from Naruto, Nagato and Konan to stop him on his tracks

"What are you two doing, part of our mission is to stop him before he can become more powerful," Nagato looked at him and shock his head, "True that was the original goal for the Akatsuki, but I will not allow you to kill my cousin while I am still alive." Neji was about to attack Nagato and Konan when Jiraiya appeared from behind him and knocked him out. Nagato and Konan looked at him, "Nagato, what are you doing I thought you were a spy for us?" Nagato looked him and gave him a sad smile, "Yes, but I am tired of living away from my family, so I would like to retire from this job." Jiraiya nodded and gave him a letter asking the Hokage to allow them to be part of Konoha. They went on their way. Jiraiya was about to get Neji, when Zetsu appeared and took him away saying that he would be back. Unknown to most even Nagato and Konan, Jiraiya had another spy within Akatsuki, which he did not know he was one, but he was one due to an intrigued seal on his body, to allow him to get information from the spy without he or her knowing they were being used.

**3 years later**

The four spies sent to the Kirigakure had completed their mission one year previously and had appointed Chojuro to be the new Mizukage. Most people in Konoha were waiting for the return of Naruto and Mei, they heard a few about the from the two new members of Konoha, Nagato Uzumaki and Konan Uzumaki who had gotten together one month after they arrived and married one another one year later. They also managed to produce one kid who was now currently three year old, they called him Koizumi Uzumaki who had blue hair like her mother and blue eyes like Nagato.

**Gates of Konoha**

Kotetsu and Izumo were standing guard at the gate, "Man why do we always get this duty? Nothing ever happens." Izumo looked at his friend Kotetsu and nodded, "For once I would wish that something interesting would happen." They both nodded looked towards the gate and sighned, when they heard some screaming and flying over the gate and falling face first in front of the booth. Izumo and Kotetsu looked for at the figure who had come flying, when they saw a blue flash appear in front of the figure, who started to kick the figure on the floor. They were about to help the figure when they saw and Orange flash holding them shaking his head telling them not to help the figure, "Why shouldn't we help him Namikaze-sama?" Naruto looked at them and sighed, "He said something he shouldn't to Mei, which caused her to start punching him." They sweat dropped and backed up instantly they knew better than try stop a women's fury, especially with the two crazy ones they already had, Kushina Namikaze and Tsunade Senju.

After ten more minutes of the beatings Mei came out from the smoke she created by beating Jiraiya, she came walking towards Naruto saw Izumo and Kotetsu and bowed. They gave her a small smile and went to help Jiraiya to get up from the floor. Mei Terumi and Naruto Namikaze decided that they were going ahead to meet their father in the Hokage office to report in.

**Hokage Office**

Minato was seating there when he heard a huge crash, he looked towards the gate and saw what looked like his sensei being beat by amber haired girl, _"I feel bad for Naruto, he got a women who is exactly like Kushina-chan." _He signed to himself looked towards the door, "Hawk, please call Shikamaru Nara, Temari Koshihara, Sasuke Uchiha, Haku Momochi, Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha, Yoshino Nara and Tsunade Senju." Hawk nodded at his sensei and went to retrieve those who the Hokage had asked for.

After five minutes everyone who was called arrived in the office, after a five more minutes there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Once Minato said this both Naruto and Mei came into the office, they saw everyone there when Tsunade looked and asked, "Were is Jiraiya?" Mei made a very bad face, "He should be in the front gate." Tsunade understood the secret message that Jiraiya said something very perverted and might have gotten a beating from Mei.

They had all grown over the years, each of them had improved became taller, smarter, calmer and different in some way. Minato had not called on any of the genins of this generation since he waited for them to be to see them all at the same time, their senseis had also had not had time, to see their growths, especially Kushina who was now taking care of their four year old daughter.

Naruto Namikaze had grown over the years, he was now seventeen and he was now one meter and eighty-five centimeters. He wore a black Anbu pants, with black ninja shoes and a black Anbu shirt, over his shirt was his chunin vest above that was an orange coat with black flames at bottom of it. He was also wearing a pair of fingerless black Anbu gloves, over his coat were his swords, which had changed after four years, one had a black hilt with orange blade, while the other blade had an orange hilt and black blade. On the hilt was written of one blade was written "Orange" and the other had "Black" written on it. His blond hair now was held like his fathers with a black Konoha headband, his blue eyes had seemed to become deeper.

Mei Terumi was seventeen like her boyfriend and was one meter and seventy-five meters tall now, he breast where now a D-cup size. She was wearing a tight navy blue pants, with navy blue ninja shoes and a tight navy blue shirt, which showed off her bosom. Above that she was wearing her Chunin vest, which was opened since it was hard for he to close it. Her Konoha logo was carved into her Chunin vest, he hair had grown and was now on her knees, she had also removed the part of the hair that covered her eye, and had a lightning looking clip holding her hair in place showing both of her jade eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha over the years had grown calmer and like his former teammates was now Seventeen, his height was now one meter and eighty centimeters. He was wearing a black Anbu pant, with black ninja shoes and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. Above that he was now wearing a chunin vest without his coat like his childhood. He had a huge black sword with a red hilt on his back, which had the word "Headhunter" on its hilt. His headband held his hair to the side, which looked like a M on the front of his head.

Temari Koshihara was now seventeen, she had grown over the years to one meter and seventy centimeters and also her bosom was now a C-cup. She was wearing white ninja sandals, with a white battle kimono, which reached her knees. Above that was a white chunin vest with a red cross on the left side of it. Attached to her back was her massive battle fan, she was also wearing a white fingerless gloves. Her had band was now on her head like a tiara, she decided to switch her four pigtails to a single one.

Shikamaru Nara was now a seventeen year old boy with a height of one meter and eighty-two centimeters tall. He was now wearing brown anbu pants, with a brown Anbu shirt, above all that he wore his chunin vest. He decided over the years to get rid of his coat, so now he had the iron of his headband sewed to his shirt on the right side of his shirt. He still wore his trademark ponytail.

Haku Momochi was a seventeen, with a height of one meter and seventy-two centimeters tall. She wore a light blue battle kimono reaching her knees, with light blue sandals. Her kimono revealed a D-cup cleavage among them. Her hair had grown over the years reaching towards her hips, but like her boyfriend she tied it on a ponytail with similar style than Shikamaru. Her headband was tied to her neck.

After the inspection Minato smiled, "Welcome back, please take a break. I will inform you more tomorrow, when Jiraiya recovers from the beating." They all nodded and left the Hokage building, Naruto, Kushina and Mei headed to the Namikaze compound, "So are you prepared to meet your little sister, Naruto?" Naruto looked at his mother and gave her a small smile, "Sure, but I doubt she will be excited to see me, since she doesn't know me." Kushina gave him a smirk, after all she had told her daughter everything about her big brother, to the point that the little girl always asked her where her big brother was. She had also secretly asked Jiraya to send pictures of Naruto, so she even had the most recent picture of him. So his little sister was sure to know how he looked like now exactly, meaning she would not act like a stranger towards him.

**Namikaze Compound**

As they reached the door, Naruto was tackled to the ground, "Big Brother welcome home!" Said a small girl around the age of 4, standing tall at one meter and ten centimeters. She had red hair like her mother and it reached to her hips. Naruto looked at the girl and picked her up, "How do you know I am your big brother?" The girl looked at her mother and gave her a smirk, "Mommy showed me pictures that she asked Uncle Jiraiya to take of you." Naruto looked at his mother, who had a huge smirk on her face. The little girl then looked at the girl holding her big brother hand, "Hello Big sister." Mei smiled and took the little girl from Naruto's arm and hugged her, "So you are fine sharing your big brother with me?" The girl smiled at her and looked at her, "Of course, Mommy told me you two are going to marry each other, which makes you my big sister." Both Naruto and Mei blushed at the comment of the little girl.

Mei put her little sister down and grabbed her hand and they all went inside the house. When they got into the house Kushina looked at them and said, "Well since you two are dating for more than four years, we decided that you would share a room, but remember no funny business till you are eighteen." They both nodded and went towards their room, "Oh and we will be having dinner out tonight as a family, so please dress in a suit and fancy dress for tonight so that we can go out for dinner when you father comes home. They nodded and went towards their room to take a nap together, since they were tired from the trip.

**That Night, at Mystic Rose**

The Namikaze family arrived at the location that they were going to be having dinner as a family, there waiting for them was Nagato, Konan and Koizuimi Uzumaki. Koizuimi over the one year had grown attached to her youngest cousin Tsubaki Namikaze, she had yet to meet her older cousin Naruto and his girlfriend Mei Terumi. Nagato looked over and waved his hand, "Hello, it's a pleasure to see you all tonight. Where are the two guest of Honor?" Minato looked over the new head of the Uzumaki Clan, he knew there were others out there, "They should be arriving shortly, they had to get ready and what not. Hello there Koizuimi." The one year old girl smiled to her uncle Minato, he was not really her uncle but she called him that to be polite, she saw her cousin Tsubaki and ran towards her. Even if they were three years apart from each other, these two had grown to respect each other and they played with one another often.

Twenty minutes after a blonde man with a suit and a red tie appeared at the door, with a woman with amber hair with a beautiful crimson dress, which showed her curves and her somewhat massive cleavage. Most man at the Mystic Rose looked towards the gate to look at the beautiful women who just walked into the restaurant, while most of the women were staring at the man with suit and tie.

Koizuimi not knowing whom these two where nagged at her father, "Daddy, look at those two beautiful persons they look so good together." As she said this, Naruto and Mei had arrived at the table, "Why thank you Koizuimi." Said Naruto and Mei towards her, which made her extremely puzzled as to why these two where here, it was then that Tsubaki spoke, "That's big brother Naruto Namikaze and his girlfriend big sister Mei Namikaze." This made everyone laugh, Naruto and Mei blushed until Naruto noticed a smirk on his sister face signifying that she was messing with them. Koizuimi was still impressed that her cousin whom she had never met was so beautiful, but she was more impressed by Mei who seemed to be very beautiful.

Mei noticed Koizuimi staring at her and gave her a small smile, "Please take a seat you two, so that we can start with this celebratory dinner for the two of you." They took their seats; Naruto was between Nagato and Minato, while Mei was between Konan and Kushina. Each of them were facing their significant others, while the two young girls where seating across from each other. The waiter came and asked them what they wanted to drink, they asked for an Orange Juice for the two young girls, while the rest of the party drank a red wine. After a while the waiter came back with their drinks and asked them if they were ready to order, Naruto, Nagato and Minato ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and spinach, while Mei, Konan and Kushina had ordered a salmon, with mashed potatoes and lastly the two young girls were eating the kids menu.

The night went by smoothly, after the dinner Mei and Naruto excused themselves saying they had somewhere to go. Tsubaki looked at her big brother and sister, "Can I come with you?" Naruto looked at his sister knowing how sweet that she was trying to spend sometime with her big brother, "Sorry Tsubaki-chan, but we are going to meet our friends at a Night Club so its not somewhere you could go. Maybe when you become a ninja at the age of fourteen I will allow you to come with us." Tsubaki got excited and told her brother she would become a Ninja just like him and her big sister. In fact she had already started training, with both her mother and father, her mother taught her Medical Ninjustus, while her father was teaching her chackra control and basic ninjustus like clone, henge and kamiwari, he was waiting for her to be at least eight to teach her the Rasengan and Hirashin.

Both Naruto and Mei waved and disappeared in a Orange Flash and Navy blue flash, this left Tsubaki excited and asked her father, "Daddy can you teach me that ninjustus?" Minato looked at her and taught of it, but the looked at his wife and saw her face, "When you are eight dear, you are to young to learn that." Tsubaki got disappointed and made puppy eyes begging her father to teach her, he was about to fall when Kushina spoke, "Tsubaki-chan, you will not learn that till you are eight and that's final." Tsubaki pouted she knew that her puppy eyes did not work on her mother and she knew her father even if he was the Hokage, he would not go against his wife.

**Somewhere else in Konoha**

Mei and Naruto arrived at the "Moonshine", which was one of the most fancy nightclubs at Konoha that was one of the most frequented nightclubs by the teenagers of Konoha. Naruto and Mei arrived and knew that their friends were in a reserved area, so they walked into to the front gate where the bouncer was, he immideatly recognized the couple and said, "Terumi-sama and Namikaze-sama, your friends are waiting for you." He said as he raised the bar to allow them to go into the nightclub.

They went in a walked towards the reserved area, as they walked they noticed all the people inside and also noticed that the newest hit Gangnam Style was playing, and people were dancing to it. They themselves weren't into that music, but they had nothing against it. Once they reached the VIP area the bouncer there opened for them, once they came in they found everyone there. Most of them were dressed in jeans, dress shoes and buttom up shirts, while the girls were dressed with a simple dress most of Konoha Ten (Haku, Sasuke, Temari, Mei, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Choji and Haku), this was a title they called themselves, but they refused to include Tenten and Neji who betrayed them and they also did not include the fan girls Ino and Sakura.

As Naruto and Mei walked in, Kiba and Sasuke whistle in a mocking tone, "Nice guys are you going to a wedding or something?" Said Kiba with a huge smirk on his face, causing Mei most of them to laugh. Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, we came from a dinner with our family at the Mystic Rose, so we had to get dressed for that occasion." They all nodded and started to party like teenagers, most of the boys got together and took a corner with a pool table and started to play it, while most of the girls present where talking about their boyfriends and having fun.

They stayed at the nightclub till one in the morning; once they were all done they left each going to their house for the night. As Naruto and Mei walked they looked at the sky and each of them thought of something else that they had talked about with their friends.

Both Mei and Naruto had talked about their relationships to each of their friends; most of them like Shikamaru, Sasuke, Haku and Temari were all in the same standing. They all had date for four years now and they thought that the best approach for them now was move into a separate house from their parents. Naruto knew that then Namikaze Compound had more house apart from the Main one, but he also knew that he would Clan head some day so he would have to move back to the main house some day. He also knew that Mei had wanted to move away from their parents for some time.

Mei on the other hand, had talked to her friends most of, which had told her that Naruto had duties as the next Clan Head so he would not be able to move from the Main house. She knew that since Minato was the current Hokage, he could not be the Clan head but she knew that Naruto someday would have to move out. She knew that that eventually they would have to talk about this, but she decided to bring this story some other time since she knew that he was not yet ready to talk about this.

* * *

**A/N: If you read this then you found out about the 5 swordsman of the Leaf, please let me know what you think. Also I named Naruto's sister Tsubaki, I know most name her Naruko, but I decided to be creative so please don't tell me stuff like "I dont like her name or stuff like that" Because I don't really care.**


End file.
